Pese a Todo
by Gissselle
Summary: Draco, ha salido de Hogwarts,ha dejado ir a quien mas ha amado, pero pronto volvera a sus brazos
1. Prologo

ACLARACIONES

-la guerra con Voldemort ya había terminado

-Lucius está encerrado en Azakaban

PROLOGO

Era el último día en Hogwarts, todos parecían muy emocionados con la idea de salir al mundo real, mientras los pasillos estaban llenos de jóvenes emocionados con la idea de pertenecer al mundo libre de todo lo oscuro del pasado, donde ya no existían las guerras y los complejos de la sangre.

Por los pasillos estaba caminando un joven rubio vestido completamente de negro, caminaba sin rumbo, se veía ausente del mundo no era para menos, para él, la vida estaba atada a un futuro miserable, sin el amor de su vida, que siempre estuvo ahí, pese a todo ella estaba ahí y este era el momento de dejar el egoísmo y dejarla ser feliz, por que ella había sufrido con su amor solo espera que vuelva a ser feliz con su abandono.

….. Continuará


	2. ultima noche

CAPITULO I. Ultima noche

Su última noche en el castillo, Draco estaba sentado en la ventana dejando que la luz de la luna iluminará su dorso desnudo, volteo a su cama, y vio dormir a su amor, se veía tan dulce y tan tranquila, y dio un suspiro al recordar que esta era la última noche en que estarían juntos.

Mientras Draco estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos, su acompañante despertó.

-Draco, ¿donde estas?-dijo Pansy somnolienta

-aquí estoy, vuelve a dormir-dijo el rubio

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Pansy un poco mas despierta

-nada solo, pensaba-dijo Draco

-¿no me engañas, que pasa?-pregunto Pansy ya despierta

-¿quieres la verdad?-pregunto Draco

-Si-dijo Pansy y se sentó en la cama, estaba desnuda solo estaba cubierta por las sabanas

Por un momento se detuvo a observarla como nunca antes lo había hecho, nunca se detuvo a contemplar la hermosa mujer, compartía las noches con él, nunca se detuvo a mirar el cuerpo que noche tras noche recorría a besos, pensó en que esta era la última noche, en que ella estaría aquí con el pero era lo mejor.

-pienso, en algo que nunca he entendido-dijo Draco

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Pansy

-él porque estás conmigo-dijo

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Pansy demasiado sorprendida

Draco se quedo callado por unos minutos y pensando en si decirle o no, pero como esta era su última noche, se merecía la verdad, ella merecía saber que era importante que siempre fue importante y que el aunque ni el mismo lo iba admitir la amaba, y los esos pensamientos dijo:

-no entiendo el porqué has estado conmigo pese a todo-

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Pansy

-has estado…

**Pese a mi falta de atención**

**Pese a lo inexpresivo de mi amor**

**Pese a los pocos momentos buenos, que a partir de hoy se volverán recuerdos**

**Pese a lo poco dulce de mi pasión**

**Pese a que no te hago saber, que eres mi razón de ser**

Aun así has estado-dijo Draco

Pansy se quedo muda, no sabía que responder por primera vez, el le dijo con palabras, lo que siempre decía con sus carias y con sus besos salvajes, pero ahora, en su última noche dejo que salieran las palabras, pero de su boca no salía nada, sus se ponían vidriosos por mi primera vez oía lo que su corazón siempre supo, tal esa era la respuesta que quería gritarle, decirle que en su corazón siempre supo que para el ella era importante, pero su voz no le daba para nada, no podía hablar, solo podía llorar, por que en sus palabras se sentía el dolor de la despedida, y lo único que pudo hacer fue besarlo y volver a ser suya, aunque sea por última vez.

La mañana llego y Pansy despertó sola su acompañante le dejo una nota:

"este es el final, de nuestra historia de Pasión"

Pansy dio un suspiro y dijo

-cierto, pero hoy es el inicio de la leyenda de nuestro amor-

…..continuará


	3. Se casa

CAPITULO II. Se casa

5 años después

Pansy se había ido a estudiar a Francia periodismo, han pasado los años y todas las noches sueña con su última noche con Draco, pero hoy el recuerdo eras más vivido, por que regresaba a Londres, regresaba a su hogar, regresaba a él.

El único que sabía de su regreso era Theodoro Nott, el era su única conexión con Draco, por el sabía que Draco tampoco la había olvidado, que lo intento y con muchas pero nunca lo logro, y ella también lo intento, pero a quien engañaba su corazón se quedo en Londres y era hora de recuperarlo.

Pansy llegaba al aeropuerto de Londres desde que se fue a Francia vivía de forma muggle, la magia le recordaba a el así que la usaba lo menos posible, cuando llego ahí estaba Theo.

-Pansy, te ves increíble-dijo y la abrazo

-Theo, me alegra verte-dijo

- ¿Cuéntame, como has estado?-pregunto Nott

- Theo, pues regreso, para ser la editora del diario "el profeta"-dijo Pansy

-felicidades, te invito a cenar, para celebrar-dijo Nott

Pansy y Nott se fueron a un restaurante Muggle a cenar, pues no querían que los reconocieran, hablaron de muchas, cosas, Theo le contaba muchas cosas pero le daba vueltas al tema que Pansy quería saber, Pero Theo no quería que ella se enterara, que Draco al fin se comprometió con Astoria, lo que Theo no sabía es que ella, ya estaba enterada.

-dime Theo ¿sigue Draco con Astoria?-pregunto Pansy

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-pregunto Theo

********************************Flash Back*********************************

2 años atrás

Pansy estaba en el jardín de la universidad, cuando vio a Blaise Zabini, se sorprendió al verlo, ya que muy pocos sabían que se había venido a vivir a Paris, y ver a Blaise no le agradaba.

-Pansy-la llamo Blaise

-hola-contesto

-te vez bien-dijo Blaise

-dime a que viniste, no creo que solo a decirme que veo bien-dijo Pansy impaciente

-mi querida Pansy, cuando entenderás, que es conmigo, con quien debes estar-dijo Blaise

-jajaja y tu cuando entenderás, que solo me gusta lo bueno-dijo y se iba

-todavía, esperas a tu amorcito-dijo mientras la jalaba del brazo

-eso es asunto mío-dijo

-sabes el está con Astoria-dijo mientras la soltaba

-Astoria, así que al fin logro comprarlo-dijo tratando de mantenerse tranquila

-¿Cómo que comprarlo?-dijo Blaise

-esto, se lo dices a tu querida Astoria, Draco está por su dinero, el no la ama, y si quiere venderse no me importa, el me ha amado y siempre me amara a mi-dijo Pansy

-¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?-pregunto Blaise

-eso NUNCA lo sabrás-dijo y se fue

**************************** Fin Del Flash Back************************************

-el problema es que se van a casar-dijo Theo

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto Pansy

-en un mes-dijo Theo

-un mes, escúchame bien, tengo un mes para recuperar lo mío-dijo

-Pansy, eres mi amiga pero yo me case con Daphne-dijo pero antes de que dijera mas ella dijo

-lo sé y no pienso meterte en problemas, pero tú sabes que no la ama, además si de todas maneras él se casa, será el momento que lo deje ir, pero antes de que eso pase, luchare por el-dijo

….continuara


	4. El regreso

CAPITULO III. Regreso

Era ya de mañana y como casi todas las noches, Draco llegaba a su casa ya amaneciendo, como todas las mañanas su madre lo esperaba siempre en la entrada.

-buenos días hijo-dijo Narcisa

-buenos días madre, no debería esperarme todos los días-dijo entrando en la casa

-mi niño, es algo que no puedo hacer, tu siempre serás mi niño, y no puedo evitar cuidarte-dijo

-madre-dijo, y la abrazo

-y dime ¿cómo se llama la esta de vez?-pregunto Narcisa

-no lo recuerdo, y ¿realmente importa?-dijo Draco

-hijo en un mes te casas con Astoria, ¿Cuándo dejaras de hacer esto?-dijo

-madre, me caso, para devolverle el prestigio perdido a nuestra familia, el amor, ya no lo volveré a sentir-dijo

-¿aun la amas?-pregunto Narcisa

-la verdad madre, nunca deje de hacerlo-dijo Draco

Cuando llegaron al comedor los elfos domésticos les llevaban el desayuno, uno se acerco a Draco y le entrego un ejemplar del diario el profeta, Draco estaba a punto de tirarlo cuando vio en la primera plana una foto de Pansy, donde la anunciaban como la editora más joven del diario el "profeta" el joven sonrió de medio lado, Narcisa reconoció esa sonrisa, estaba feliz, y como hace mucho tiempo, Draco se levanto de la mesa.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Narcisa

-voy a cambiarme-dijo y salió

Narcisa se acerco a tomar el diario y vio el motivo de la felicidad de su hijo.

-al fin regresaste-dijo y sonrió

Mientras tanto Draco, no sabía qué hacer una parte de si quería ir corriendo a buscarla y detener la boda con Astoria y huir con si verdadero amor, otra se preguntaba si ella había logrado olvidarlo, si al fin ella era feliz, así que mientras se cambiaba pensaba a donde debería de ir y al fin se decidió por Nott, el sabía que Nott había tenido contacto con Pansy así que le daría la información deseada.

Draco salió con la furia de un tornado, por primera vez en 5 años tenía la necesidad de salir corriendo, quería ir por ella pero no sabía que pasaría, hablo con Nott y se verían para almorzar así el buscaría la forma para acercarse a Pansy.

Llego al lugar donde se cito con Nott, como Draco no le gustaba irse con rodeos fue directamente al asunto.

-¿dime desde cuando sabias que Pansy venía de regreso?-pregunto Draco

-pero como ¿sabes, que yo sabía?-pregunto Nott nervioso

-mira Nott, Pansy, solo se llevaba con Blaise, Astoria, Daphne tu y yo, para como están las cosas no creo que haya llamado a Astoria o Daphne, y con Blaise terminaron peleados, por que el muy imbécil la quería para él a sí que solo quedamos nosotros y a mí no me busco solo quedas tu-dijo muy tranquilo

-si yo lo sabía, pero ella no quería que se enteraran-dijo más nervioso

-tranquilízate, Nott, pero ahora que ha regresado-dijo y se quedo pensando un momento

-no sé qué voy a hacer-dijo y dio un suspiro

Nott se quedo en silencio solo observando a su amigo, y se dio cuenta que Pansy tenía razón el no amaba a Astoria y ver la reacción de Draco con la noticia de la llegada de Pansy, decidió tomar una decisión aunque su esposa se enojara haría lo correcto para sus amigos y después de un rato dijo.

-si quieres verla, hoy en la noche habrá una cena de celebración en el diario el "profeta en honor a Pansy-dijo

-gracias Nott-dijo y se fue

-Daphne me va matar-pensó Nott

Mientas Nott estaba pensando en la reacción de su esposa, Draco estaba realmente feliz, hoy en la noche volvería verla, hoy estaría cerca de ella, pero solo una pregunta rondaba en su mente ¿ella lo amaba todavía?

Después de estar con Draco, Nott fue a ver a Pansy que ya se encontraba trabajando.

-Pansy puedo entrar-dijo Nott detrás de la puerta de la oficina de Pansy

-si Theo, pasa-dijo

-no sé si deba, pero te lo diré-dijo y comenzó a contrale su encuentro con Draco y que él estaría hoy en la cena

Pansy solo respiro hondo, quería gritar de felicidad de él la amaba, pero la pregunta en su cabeza era. ¿Podrá controlarse al verlo?, los años podrían a ver pasado pero el deseo ese no había cambiado.

…continuara


	5. Mio es mio

CAPITULO IV. Mío es mío

Mientras tanto Blaise en su apartamento veía las noticias en el profeta y vio la noticia donde anunciaban a Pansy como editora del profeta y sobre la cena de gala en su honor.

-volviste Parkinson-dijo Blaise

Después de eso fue a la mansión Greengras para hablar, con Astoria, cuando llego un elfo domestico le abrió la puerta, y de las escaleras venia bajando Astoria.

-hola Blaise, no crees que es demasiado arriesgado que vengas a mi casa-dijo Astoria seductoramente

-tranquila, no vengo a eso-dijo Blaise

-entonces, ¿a qué vienes?, en un mes me caso con Draco, no me conviene que te vean aquí-dijo Astoria

-yo no estaría tan segura, de la boda, si fuera tu-dijo Blaise

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Astoria

-míralo tú misma-dijo y le entrego el diario

Astoria se puso totalmente pálida al ver la noticia, casi se desmaya de la impresión. Sabía que la llegada de Pansy ponía en peligro su boda.

-dime algo Astoria, ya no estás tan segura de tu boda ¿verdad?-dijo Blaise en tono de burla

-Escúchame con atención, YO ME CASO CON DRACO, por que me caso el es MIO-dijo muy molesta

-tuyo, queridita, si estuvieras segura no te pondrás así-dijo Blaise en el mismo tono de burla

-el se va a casar conmigo el está conmigo-decía Astoria cada vez mas enojada

-sabes, tan bien como yo, que el ama a Pansy, y bueno el está contigo por tu dinero-dijo también enojado

-lo sé y si me gasto, todo mi dinero para tenerlo conmigo, lo hare, ENTIENDE, AL EL LO QUIERO PARA MI Y EL SERÁ MIO-dijo Astoria

-y ¿Qué piensas a hacer?-pregunto Blaise

-si Pansy cree que me va a quitar LO QUE ES MIO está LOCA, el es mío, ya lo COMPRE así que es mío solo MIO-dijo

-eso sí lo quiero ver, además hoy en la noche habrá una cena, en su honor-dijo

-así que una cena-dijo Astoria

-¿vas a ir a la cena?-pregunto Blaise

-claro- dijo Astoria

-entonces iré a la cena, Pansy se ve muy bien en la fotografía-dijo y sonrió

-no me juegues sucio Blaise-dijo Astoria

-jajaja no te preocupes cariño-dijo y la beso

-lárgate quieres, tengo mejores cosas en que ocuparme-dijo y se fue

Astoria se fue a preparar todo para esta noche, por que comenzaba la batalla y ella no estaba dispuesta a perder, ella quería tener a Draco al costo que sea y Pansy no se iba a meter en sus planes.

Mientras tanto Draco estaba trabajando, junto a Daphne dado que tras que encerraron a Lucius en Azkaban, la familia Greengras y los Malfoy unieron sus fortunas para formar un solo imperio, este imperio era dirigido por Draco y Daphne, ellos habían logrado llevar muy bien la fortuna, con los negocios familiares, pero hoy Draco estaba ausente.

-Draco ¿estás bien?-pregunto Daphne

-si solo que estoy un poco nervioso-dijo

-claro, ya casi es la boda-dijo Daphne

-si claro, la boda, sabes no me siento bien, te quedas tu a cargo-dijo y salió

-si cuídate-dijo Daphne preocupada

Mientras Draco salía entraba Theo

-mi amor ¿tú sabes que le pasa a Draco?-pregunto Daphne

-mejor míralo tú misma-dijo y le entrego el diario

-con razón-dijo Daphne

-¿Qué piensas?-pregunto Theo

-la boda está en peligro, pero no pienso mezclar los negocios, la verdad Draco es muy útil, la empresa esta como esta por él, así que pase lo que tenga que pasar-dijo

-¿estás segura?- pregunto Theo sorprendido

-sí, quiero a mi hermana, pero seamos sinceros, solo con la llegada de Pansy sabremos si Draco ama a mi hermana o no-dijo y al ver que Theo se iba agrego

-Pero deja que las cosas pasen solas cariño, no creas que no se que tú hablas con Pansy, Draco no tiene nada que temer respecto al dinero esto también le pertenece, pero Astoria es mi hermana no lo olvides-dijo

-está bien cielo, no voy a intervenir-dijo

Mientras tanto Draco llego a la mansión Malfoy, subió a su habitación por primera vez en su vida, estaba nervioso, y confundido, solo se recostó en su cama para tratar de relajarse.

Pero al otro lado de Londres estaba Pansy igual o peor que Draco, ella se había ido a su apartamento después de hablar con Theo, no sabía que ponerse quería lucir espectacular para su encuentro con Draco sabía que hoy en la noche comenzaba, la batalla, conociendo a Blaise a esta hora Astoria ya sabía de su llegada y le iba a dar pelea, la guerra apenas comenzaba.

….continuara


	6. El Rencuentro

CAPITULO V. El Rencuentro

Faltaban pocas horas para la gran cena, el momento se acercaba Draco se preparaba para ir se su madre lo veía desde lejos mientras él se cambiaba el vestía completamente de negro haciendo un contraste con su piel blanca, su cabellera rubia y sus ojos grises, cuando salía su madre le dijo.

-mi niño, la vida te ha dado una nueva oportunidad, no la desperdicies- y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-no sé qué hare madre-dijo y la abrazo

-solo te digo busca tu felicidad-dijo Narcisa y lo acompaño a la puerta

Draco llego a lugar donde se celebraría la cena en honor a Pansy, vio a su alrededor ella aun no había llegado pero quien ya estaba ahí era Blaise quien se acerco a ver a Draco.

-hola mi viejo amigo-dijo Blaise

-Blaise, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunto el rubio molesto

-al parecer lo mismo que tú los dos estamos aquí por Parkinson-dijo el moreno

-déjala, si no te quiso antes que te hace pensar, que te querrá ahora-dijo el rubio enfrentándolo

-jajaja mi querido y viejo amigo Draco, tú que casaras con Astoria, deja que sea yo el que consuele a nuestra bellísima Pansy-dijo el moreno sonriendo

-DEJALA Blaise entendido-dijo Draco y estaba a punto de hechizarlo cuando llego Nott

-Basta los dos esta noche es para celebrarla a ella, no debemos arruinarle la noche-sentencio Nott para los dos

-tranquilízate Nott explícale a tu amigo que no siempre puede ganar-dijo Blaise y se fue al bar

-detente-dijo Nott que tomaba a Draco por un brazo

Mientras Draco estaba con Nott, vieron llegar a Daphne y Astoria. Daphne lucia un bello vestido negro que llevaba una cinta que le rodeaba el cuello este hacia lucir su bella figura era elegante la falda amplia un poco debajo de la rodilla que la hacía lucir elegante y bella, y Astoria traía puesto un vestido Rosa "strapple" con una falda de holanes que llegaba arriba de las rodillas hacía verse hermosa.

Pasaba la noche y Draco parecía perro guardián vigilando la puerta hasta que la vio entrar, Pansy llevaba el cabello suelto y los labios rojos y lucia simplemente irresistible con un vestido largo Rojo con tirantes alrededor del cuello de pedrería y dos más un poco debajo de los hombros, con escote en "v" que incitaba a lo prohibido. A lo lejos Pansy sintió su mirada, y lo volteo a ver, se sintió como hace cinco años, en donde con solo mirarla el rubio lograba desnudarla, y en respuesta ella le sonrió sabia que él no la había olvidado.

Después de su entrada triunfal Pansy, se dirijo al centro de la pista donde se hicieron todas las formalidades para presentarla, pero ni ella, ni Draco prestaba atención al discurso, pero Pansy vio como Astoria le robaba un beso al rubio, pero a ella no le afecto el apenas y le correspondía, sin darse cuenta recordó los besos que le daba a ella, Astoria la miraba pensó que su intento desesperado la había herido pero no.

La noche apenas comenzaba y la cacería también. Blaise, estaba en el bar a lo lejos vigilando los movimientos de Pansy, y decidió acercársele.

-hola hermosa-dijo Blaise mientras sonreía seductoramente

-hola Blaise-dijo Pansy

A lo lejos Draco estaba que echaba chispas por no poder acercarse, pero lo único que lo mantenía es que ella se mantenía distante a lo lejos el rubio no les quitaba la vista de encima.

-Pansy, ¿quieres bailar?-pregunto Blaise

-no gracias-dijo Pansy que intentaba irse

-ven baila conmigo-dijo Blaise y la jalo del brazo

-suéltame-decía Pansy y comenzaron a forcejear

-que no entiendes-dijo Draco que apareció detrás de Blaise

-vaya ya llego el HEROE-dijo Blaise en un tono burlón

-lárgate-dijo Draco, que estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando Pansy dijo

-Draco ¿bailamos?-

Ante las miradas de desconcierto de Draco y Blaise, Draco asintió y tomo Pansy del Brazo y una canción con la que Pansy lo recordaba a él comenzó a sonar.

₰Puede ser que no lo quieras ver

Contigo lentamente puedo entender

Otra vez

Que sin ti la vida puede ser distinta

En tu destino quiero renacer

Quiero ser₰

-¿Por qué me defendiste?-pregunto Pansy

-sabes que no me gustan que maltraten a una dama-dijo Draco

-¿solo por eso?-pregunto Pansy mientras Draco la acercaba más a su pecho

₰Antes de volar quiero despertar

Bésame un segundo nada más

Quiero imaginar que en algún lugar

Pueda hacer de ti mi realidad₰

-¿Qué quieres oír de mi?-pregunto Draco

-solo la verdad-dijo Pansy

₰Todas las Noches

Te encuentro en mis sueños

Pintando de rosa

La historia

Ya no hay vuelta atrás₰

-¿Qué verdad?-pregunto Draco

-¿lograste olvidarme?-pregunto Pansy

₰Puede ser que no lo quieras ver

Despacio escribes mil canciones en mi piel

En tu piel

Antes de volar antes de olvidar

Déjame un minuto nada más

Quiero despertar en tu libertad

Quiero hacer de mí tu realidad₰

Draco se quedo en silencio, en ese momento quería besarla y con su pasión salvaje que solo, podía darle a ella demostrarle que nunca pudo, que nunca podrá que Pese a todo ella es la única dueña de su pasión, de su amor.

₰Todas las Noches

Te encuentro en mis sueños

Pintando de rosa

La historia

Sigo esperando₰

En un silencio tan profundo donde solo se dejaron guiar por la música, donde en un simple baile dejaron que sus cuerpos que al tocarse se sentían complementados, solo con las miradas que no cambiaban pese al tiempo, dejaban salir las respuestas.

₰Todas las Noches

Me pierdo en tu boca

Pintando de rosa

La historia

Te quiero junto a mí₰

₰Te amare seguiré

En tu ser

Sigo esperando₰

Pansy al ver sus ojos grises que siempre eran un tempano de hielo, al mirarla a ella, desprendían el fuego, de la pasión que siempre fue el dulce acompañante de su amor, ella dejo caer su cabeza en su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón y se perdió en la música.

₰Todas las Noches

Te encuentro en mis sueños

Pintando de rosa

La historia

Sigo esperando₰

₰Todas las Noches

Me pierdo en tu boca

Pintando de rosa

La historia

Ya no hay vuelta atrás₰

La noche es joven la velada apenas comienza, pero no todo es felicidad, ¿o sí?

…..continuara

la cancion se llama TODAS LAS NOCHES y la canta YURIDIA


	7. Vincet

CAPITULO VI Vincet

Astoria a lo lejos los miraba con odio estaba a punto de lanzar un maleficio imperdonable, pero Daphne la detuvo.

-¿Qué diablos piensas hacer?-dijo

-míralos-dijo Astoria furiosa

-ya Astoria cálmate, eres su prometida, y solo bailan-dijo Daphne

-si como, no, se que ella era tu amiguita, pero ella me quiere quitar a MI PROMETIDO-dijo Astoria

-mira ya acabo la canción, ¿Quién es él?-dijo Daphne, que se quedo viendo a un apuesto rubio que no era Draco acercarse a Pansy

-¿Quién?-pregunto Astoria

-ves no tienes de que preocuparte ya encontró un rubio para ella-dijo Daphne aunque ella no le quito la vista de encima a Draco.

-vaya, eso me alegra, así dejara a MI PROMETIDO en paz-dijo Astoria mientras iba a buscar a Draco

Mientras tanto en la Pista Draco y Pansy se separaban poco a poco, era un momento casi perfecto, por unos minutos pudieron olvidarse de la realidad, el joven desconocido se acerco a ellos.

-Hola Pansy-dijo el joven desconocido

Pansy reconoció la voz y se volteo para confirmar sus sospechas, volteo para ver al rubio que le hablaba a diferencia de Draco, el desconocido vestía completamente de blanco.

-Vincet-dijo Pansy sorprendida, mientras soltaba a Draco

Draco no le quitaba la vista de encima a Vincet. Pansy volteo a ver a Draco y se dispuso a presentarlos.

-Draco es el Vincet Leblanc, Vincet el es Draco Malfoy-

Los dos rubios se saludaron con recelo, ambos querían a una cosa, las miradas de ambos eran retadoras, para romper este extraño momento hizo su aparición Astoria.

-Hola Pansy, no me presentas-dijo Astoria

-Vincet, ella es-decía Pansy pero se vio interrumpida por Astoria

-Yo soy Astoria Greengras y veo que ya conociste a MI PROMETIDO Draco-dijo extendiendo su mano para saludar a Vincet, el simplemente le beso la mano y vio a Pansy cuando Astoria dijo "mi prometido"

-es un placer yo soy Vincet Leblanc –dijo Vincet

-¿y a que se debe el Honor de tu presencia?-pregunto Astoria

-vine, por mi princesa inglesa-dijo esto y abrazo a Pansy

Astoria se sentía confiada, y se marcho junto con Draco, mientras ya solos Vincet, le dijo a Pansy.

-¿es el verdad?, por el que nunca me pudiste amar-

-si-dijo Pansy y dio un suspiro y la música de nuevo comenzó a sonar

₰Ves te conozco no sabes fingir

Si ya tu forma parte de mí

Puedo ver lo que tus ojos callan₰.

Vincet la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a bailar, con ella, Draco por su parte no quería bailar, se fue junto con Nott al bar, aunque Astoria no tardo en llegar a donde estaba Draco, Pansy los vio a lo lejos.

₰Que pasó

Cuando fue que la flor se seco

Cuando fue que dijiste que no

y cambiaste de rumbo el destino.₰

Mientras ella estaba con Vincet, no dejaba de pensar que muy cerca de ella estaba, el que era su gran amor, y sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, por que ve desde lejos, lo que era de ella.

₰Cómo explicarte que me muero por ti.₰

Al mirarlo sabia que sentía lo mismo, desde que comenzó a bailar no le quitaba los de encima.

₰Que sigues siendo el universo para mí.

Aunque a Draco tampoco le quitaban la vista de encima.

₰Dime₰

₰cómo vas a despertar en brazos de otro hombre.₰

₰Cómo vas a amanecer con otra mujer.₰

Sus miradas se cruzaron y la pregunta la canción la saco al aire podrían vivir estando lejos el uno del otro.

₰Si juramos amarnos un día

Hasta el último instante

Mi vida no termino de creer₰.

-¿te duele verdad?-pregunto Vincet

-de que me hablas-dijo Pansy

-te duele, que se va a casar-dijo Vincet

₰Nuestro amor se ha vuelto ayer₰.

-solo un poco-dijo Pansy

-no debes sufrir, no olvides que estoy para ti-dijo Vincet

₰Nuestro amor se ha vuelto ayer₰.

En el bar:

-vez mi amor, ya encontró quien la consuele-dijo Astoria

-ella no iba a estar sola, toda la vida-dijo Draco (aunque a él le dolían sus palabras)

₰No hay manera

No quieres hablar

Nos dejamos vencer sin luchar₰.

Daphne vio que su hermana, ponía el dedo en la herida, así que se puso hablar con ella, mientras Theo se acerca a Draco,

₰Tu lloras y lloras y lloras

Un sueño

Que fue tan perfecto

Tan dulce y real

Que parece un delirio el final

Mientras tu alma se va sin aviso.₰

-Draco, deja de verla si-dijo Nott

Pero Draco no lo escucho, el no le quitaba la vista ni un segundo

₰Cómo explicarte lo que siento por ti.₰

Pansy no soportaba la mirada de Draco, esa mirada que la hacía temblar, puesta en ella, su mirada posesiva, sobre de ella.

₰Sigues siendo el universo para mi₰.

-Vincet, me siento mal-dijo Pansy

Al decir esto Pansy salió de la pista rumbo al balcón

₰Dime₰

Al verla salir Draco la siguió.

-Nott, ahora regreso-dijo

₰Cómo voy a despertar en brazos de otro hombre.₰

El vio a lo lejos que Vincet, iba junto con ella. Pero también vio que ella le decía que se fuera.

₰Cómo voy a amanecer con otra mujer.₰

Ya sola, se recargo en el balcón para perderse en la música. Cuando sintió la presencia, de quien solo mirarla, la hacía temblar.

₰Si jamás en la vida

Habrá alguien que me haga olvidarte

Termino y no termino de creer

Nuestro amor se ha vuelto...₰

-Vincet, se parece conmigo-dijo

-siempre, se parecen a ti, pero nunca eres tu-dijo Pansy

-en 5 años hay cosas que no cambian-dijo Draco

-cierto, como mi amor por ti-dijo Pansy

₰Si pudiera ahogar esta melancolía₰.

-no eres, la única que no olvida-dijo Draco

-no sé, tal vez pero han pasado 5 años, y no he podido sacarte de mi piel, eres mi cruz, lo que me impide ser feliz-dijo Pansy

₰Regresar atrás cuando eras solo mía.₰

Las palabras de Pansy, le habían llegado a lo más profundo.

₰Hay que no daría por tu corazón₰.

Draco, la tomo de la cintura, y la pego contra la pared, y la beso, ella respondió de inmediato al beso, un beso esperado por cinco años, era un batalla, en la que el único vencedor era el deseo, sus labios comenzaron a sangrar, pero no importaba, solo se separaron cuando sus cuerpos clamaban por aire.

₰Cómo vas a despertar en brazos de otro hombre₰.

Se separaron lentamente, en los que solo basto mirarse, era un momento casi perfecto, pero solo eso era un momento, por que al regresar al gran salón, él volvería con Astoria y ella con Vincet,

₰Cómo vas a amanecer con otra mujer.₰

Regresaron al Gran salón, la noche se estaba llegando a su punto, pero que pasara después.

₰Si juramos amarnos un día

Hasta el último instante

Mi vida no termino de creer.₰

Pansy regreso con Vincet, y Draco con Astoria. Pero sus miradas no dejaban de cruzarse.

₰Nuestro amor se ha vuelto ayer.₰

¿Realmente todo estaba perdido?

₰Nuestro amor se ha vuelto ayer.₰

La velada estaba llagando a su fin, y lo único que se pudo sacar era que el amor aun existe, pero hay quien lo pelee y no están dispuestos a dejar lo que creen suyo.

….continuara

cancion: NUESTRO AMOR SE HA VUELTO AYER de YURIDIA


	8. ¿Iniciamos el juego?

CAPITULO VIII. ¿Iniciamos el juego?

La guerra ya había comenzado y la primera batalla la gano, Pansy, y como dice el dicho "el que pega la primera, pega dos veces" ¿será posible?, Astoria no es ningún angelito, también es muy vengativa y caprichosa, se obsesionó con tener al rubio y no dejara que se le escape de las manos.

Pansy al salir de su oficina se encontró con Vincet.

-hola, te venia a buscar, para ir almorzar-

-sí, claro, vamos-dijo Pansy pero antes de irse alcanzo ver Astoria

Ellas ahora no se dijeron nada, solo se miraron con un odio profundo, en la mirada de Astoria se veía que quería su revancha y en la de Pansy se veía que no se iba a dejar lo dicho esta se había convertido en una guerra a muerte.

-Pansy, ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Vincet

-el inicio de la guerra-dijo Pansy

-no lo vas dejar tan fácilmente ¿verdad?-dijo Vincet

-no, lo he soñado en tanto tiempo, y no voy a perderlo, sin luchar-dijo Pansy

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto Vincet

-ya lo veras-dijo Pansy

Pansy tenía un punto a su favor, y era que ella conocía a Draco mejor, que nadie, ella sabia como enloquecerlo, y lo usaría a su favor, ella estaba decidida a ganar la guerra pero no era la única que quería ganar.

Astoria estaba furiosa, no estaba dispuesta que le ganaran a Draco, Pansy se fue cinco años ¿Quién se creía ella?, para regresar y como si nada llevarse por lo que ella había luchado, cinco años estuvo con él, cinco años en lo que ella cuido de él y ahora venía como una intrusa a meterse en su cuento perfecto, eso Astoria no lo iba permitir.

Mientras en la corporación Greengras-Malfoy Draco, estaba muy distraído, las palabras de su madre daban vueltas en su cabeza.

-Nott, te invito a tomar, algo, o le pido permiso a Daphne, ¿Daphne dejas que Nott se vaya a tomar un trago conmigo?-dijo Draco riéndose

-muy cómico Draco-dijo Nott

-si Draco, lo dejo, con una condición me lo entregas temprano-dijo Daphne mientras besaba a Theo

-claro Daphne, prometo, que se portara bien-dijo Draco riéndose

Salieron para ir a un bar, que a Draco le gustaba mucho, por que era el favorito de Pansy, ya adentro Theo, comenzó con las preguntas Draco era muy reservado y si lo había traído aquí era por algo.

-Dime ¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Theo

-Pansy, ese ha sido mi problema los últimos cinco años-dijo Draco

-Draco, no sé qué decirte-decía Theo pero se distrajo al ver a Pansy entrar con Vincet

Draco, al ver que Theo se ponía nervioso volteo para ver que era y al ver que era Pansy con Vincet, sintió celos por primera vez, Draco Malfoy había sentido celos, Pansy se sintió observada y cuando vio quien la estaba viendo, se limito a dedicarle una sonrisa.

Pansy estaba contenta sin planearlo, había encontrado el momento para iniciar la reconquista, ella conoce que es lo que vuelve loco al rubio, y una de las cosas que ella podía utilizar a su favor es que el rubio es muy territorial, el beso de anoche fue un intento de marcar lo que es suyo y ahora hará que crea que Vincet es una amenaza, en parte lo era, el estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella fue sincera siempre y nunca le oculto que hay alguien que ocupa su corazón.

-Pansy, a que se debe esa bella sonrisa-dijo Vincet

-voltea-dijo ella

-el está aquí-dijo sin voltear

-y ¿Qué planeas hacer?-pregunto Vincet

-el juego acaba de comenzar-dijo Pansy

-Pansy, enserio lo amas ¿verdad?-dijo Vincet

-más de lo que quisiera-dijo Pansy

Pansy y Vincet se sentaron enfrente de la barra donde estaban Draco y Theo, Draco no le quitaba la vista de encima a Pansy.

Esta noche sería interesante y por lo visto la suerte había dejado que Pansy pegara dos veces por qué ahora, tenía al rubio a su alcance.

-discúlpame, ahorita regreso-dijo Pansy

-si quieres me voy-dijo Vincet resignado

-no, por ahora, por favor-dijo Pansy

-está bien-dijo Vincet, pero el ya no guardaba ninguna esperanza

Al ver a Pansy levantarse Draco la siguió

-ahora regreso Nott-dijo y se fue

Draco alcanzo a Pansy y la tomo del brazo y la pego contra la pared.

-¿te diviertes con mi doble?-dijo Draco

-¿celoso?-respondió Pansy

-sabes que es de mala educación responder a una pregunta con otra-dijo Draco

-jajaja, estas celoso, te conozco, más de lo que crees-dijo Pansy y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios

-¿me estas provocando Parkinson?-dijo Draco, mientras que con una mano, recorría su cuerpo, cuerpo que le pertenecía, por que ella, ha sido y siempre será suya

-no lo sé tal vez, ¿funciona?-dijo Pansy

-descúbrelo-dijo mientras besaba su cuello

Hoy fue un día muy productivo para Pansy, gano su primera batalla con Astoria, y su juego le estaba dando frutos, pero es demasiada belleza para un solo día. Astoria es tramposa y peligrosa ¿se dejara vencer fácilmente?, Vincet es muy bueno ¿demasiado bueno?, dejar así de simple el amor de su vida.

…continuara


	9. Astoria vs Pansy

CAPITULO VII Astoria vs Pansy

Era un nuevo día en la Mansión Malfoy, Narcisa como todas las mañanas se disponía a desayunar, los elfos le llevaban su desayuno a la mesa, pero no estaba sola, Draco ya estaba desayunando.

-buenos días madre-dijo

-hijo, la primera, vez en tanto tiempo, que me hubiera encantado, que no llegaras a dormir, duermes en casa-dijo Narcisa

-madre, solo quería verla, aunque sea por última vez-dijo

-por lo menos la besaste-dijo Narcisa, mientras le acariciaba el rosto

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-pregunto Draco

-hijo, te conozco y ella, siempre te mordía el labio cuando te besaba, y hay cosas que no se olvidan-dijo Narcisa

Draco con su mano, toco sus labios, y si encontró la marca, ella, lo beso como antes, lo beso como siempre. Narcisa observaba detenidamente a su hijo y dijo:

-¿todavía vas a casarte con Astoria, si ella ya regreso?-pregunto Narcisa

-mi boda con Astoria no se pone a discusión-dijo

-mi niño, te estás equivocando-dijo Narcisa

-mira ella ya encontró a alguien más-dijo Draco, mostrándole el profeta, donde Salía una foto de Pansy con Vincet

-hijo, si de verdad, ya hubiera encontrado a alguien, entonces ¿Por qué te beso?-dijo Narcisa

- yo la bese-dijo el rubio en forma de resignación

-pero ella, te correspondió-dijo Narcisa y se fue

Narcisa, se fue dejando a su hijo, muy confundido.

Mientras tanto en el profeta Pansy, estaba, sentada frente a su escritorio, con una mano tocándose los labios, recordando con cada roce, el momento que ella había esperado por cinco largos años, el beso de anoche fue la confirmación de que su amor, seguía vivo, el tiempo ni siquiera había logrado disminuirlo, el fuego de su pasión era el mayor que antes, salió de sus pensamientos cuando recibió la visita inesperada de Astoria.

-disculpe Srita, no puede pasa-decía la secretaria de Pansy pero Astoria entro

-déjala Ana, déjala-dijo Pansy

La secretaria salió, se quedaron solas Pansy y Astoria.

-¿Qué quieres Astoria?-dijo Pansy, muy desconfiada

-nada, solo venia a saludar a una vieja amiga-dijo Astoria

-ya enserio, no me mientas, dime la verdad-dijo Pansy extrañamente calmada

-jajaja, de que verdad me hablas-dijo Astoria

-¿para qué viniste?-dijo Pansy

-Está bien, vengo para que en el profeta se anuncie MI BODA con DRACO-dijo Astoria

-¿algo más?-pregunto Pansy

-no, por ahora-dijo Astoria

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Pansy

-si-dijo Astoria, ahora ella era la que estaba desconfiando

-no entiendo, ¿Cómo es que te vas a casar, si Draco, no te ama, y ni siquiera hace lo mínimo por ocultarlo?-dijo

-QUE TE CREES TU PARA DECIRME ESO-dijo Astoria Furiosa

-SIMPLEMENTE, LA UNICA A QUE DRACO HA AMADO, Y AMARA-dijo Pansy

-¿me lo quieres quitar?-pregunto Astoria

-quitártelo, por favor no me hagas reír no te puedo quitar lo que no es tuyo-dijo Pansy

-eres, una-iba a decir Astoria pero Pansy la interrumpió

-entiéndelo, está contigo por dinero, pero que siente tener que comprar, sus caricias, sus besos, los cuales me entrega a mi sin medida, con pasión, por que me ama a mi-dijo

-será como tu digas, pero yo seré su esposa-dijo Astoria sintiéndose triunfante

-jajaja, de que te sirve ser su esposa, si cuando te toca, se imagina mi piel, si cuando te besa sueña con mis labios, que cada vez que te haga el amor tiene que cerrar los ojos para imaginarse mi cuerpo-dijo Pansy

Astoria estaba furiosa, sabía que era verdad, y eso le dolía sabía que no pudo borrar su recuerdo en 5 años, y ahora que ella estaba aquí de nuevo, su boda se estaba destruyendo, ella iba a lanzarle un maleficio imperdonable, pero Pansy se dio cuenta:

-expeliarmus-dijo y la varita de Astoria voló

-no olvides, con quien estas Astoria, nunca me has podido ganar, y NUNCA me vas a GANAR-dijo Pansy y se iba pero antes de irse

-cuando salgas, limpias el desorden-dijo y se fue

Este encuentro lo gano, Pansy pero esta fue una declaración abierta de guerra, dos mujeres peleando, lo que ambas piensan que les pertenece y solo a una de ellas, es la dueña de los pensamientos del rubio, pero ambas tienen un poder sobre el, 5 años han pasado desde que la verdadera dueña tenía en su poder a su amado, y aun así no la olvidado, pero en "la guerra y en el amor todo se vale" y en "una guerra por el amor mas".

'¿Quién ganara la guerra?

…..continuara


	10. la cita

CAPITULO IX cita

Draco, continuaba besando su cuello, pero fue subiendo a sus labios, esos labios que antes podía tener a cada momento y ahora le hacen tanta falta, y volvió a bajar a su cuello, Pansy respiraba entre cortadamente, esos besos, que eran más lujuria que nada, esos besos de ese hombre que con solo besarla, con el simple roce la hacía estremecerse.

Draco volvió a besarla al cuello, Pansy tuvo que tener una gran fuerza de voluntad para no caer en los brazos de su gran tentación y con la poca fuerza que tenía dijo:

-Dra..Dra..Draco, me están esperando-

-mi doble, deja que espere, no le hace daño-dijo y volvió a besarla

-no Draco, el me espera, tú te casas, y él se puede convertir en mi realidad-dijo Pansy

Eso para él fue un golpe contra la realidad, tenía enfrente al gran amor de su vida, quien estuvo con el PESE A TODO, la tenía tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, lo único pudo hacer es dejarla ir.

Pansy regreso a su mesa, por que si se quedaba más tiempo sabía que no sería capaz de irse, pero era lo que debía de hacer, a Draco, le gustaba cazar, y ella se tenía que alejar.

Draco regreso con Nott, pero no le quitaba la vista de encima a Pansy al ver esto Nott dijo.

-Draco, ya déjala que sea feliz-

-Nott tu sabes, que yo-decía pero Nott termino diciendo

-que no la has olvidado, y que la, amas, pero tú te vas a casar con Astoria, y si la amas no crees que se merece ser feliz-

-tienes razón Nott alguno de los dos tiene que ser feliz, y de los dos la felicidad la merece ella-dijo Draco

En una mesa estaban Pansy y Vincet, ella no hablaba desde que ordenaron la comida.

-Pansy, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Vincet

-sí, eso creo-dijo

-¿Qué piensas a hacer, en menos de un mes el se casa?-dijo Vincet

-si no logro evitar que se case, me voy a Paris contigo, pero dame ese tiempo, para intentar evitar que se case-dijo

-está bien Hermosa, si no se casa, nos regresamos a París juntos-dijo Vincet, mientras besaba su mano

Toda esta escena la contemplaba con furia en los ojos, Pansy sentía la mirada penetrante de Draco sobre ella, eso era lo que le daba fuerzas, por que sabía que él la deseaba, que él, la amaba, con más fuerza que antes.

En otra parte de Londres, estaba Astoria muy furiosa, y estaba buscando la forma de ganarle a Pansy pero para esto ella necesita un aliado y ese seria Blaise.

-Astoria, sabía que me vendrías a buscar-dijo Blaise

-y bien ¿todavía estas dispuesto a ayudarme?-pregunto Astoria

-si claro-dijo Blaise

-perfecto-dijo Astoria

Mientras Blaise y Astoria planeaban un plan maestro para que la boda siguiera en marcha, Pansy estaba pensando que iba hacer, para no perder a su único amor.

Vincet y Pansy, se iban pero antes, ella quiso despedirse.

-ahora vuelvo-dijo

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto Vincet

-solo voy a despedirme-dijo

-está bien, te espero-dijo Vincet

Pansy se acerco a la barra donde estaban Theo y Draco

-solo vine a despedirme-dijo

-adiós Pansy-dijo Theo

-hasta pronto-dijo Draco y beso la mano de Pansy y ella le dejaba una nota.

" "sé que te casas Pero nos merecemos Un último momento

Solo una vez más, solo una vez quiero dejar de estar sola"

Draco sonrió y una noche más, la pregunta es ¿estaría dispuesto a tener la felicidad solo una noche y luego dejarla ir?, ¿si tuvieras al amor de tu vida, lo dejarías de nuevo?

…..continuara


	11. Una Vez mas

CAPITULO X (parte 1) una vez más

Pansy regreso al profeta a encargase de la edición de mañana, aunque en su mente solo pensaba en el rubio, cuánto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, hoy en la noche se repetiría el encuentro, hoy en la noche volverían a ser uno aunque sea por última vez.

Se fue a su departamento, tenía que preparar todo para el que esta noche sea perfecta, de ya en si seria inolvidable, preparándolo todo, puso música, para dejarse envolver en la pasión que el con solo mirarla.

₰Sola  
pasan las horas  
solo  
me acuerdo de ti.  
Triste₰

Tocaron a la puerta, Pansy abrió, ahí estaba el, ella no le dio tiempo no de reaccionar y lo arrastro hacia adentro, el simplemente se dejo llevar, tantos años esperándola, tantos años solo soñándola, cinco años en los que solo tenía su recuerdo para vivir, ella no podía creer que esta noche no la pasara sola, esta noche estaría con él.

₰por no poder amarte  
loca por vivir asó  
esclava soy de ti.  
Y un año de luz  
quisiera yo tenerte,  
amante valiente  
que vives en mí.₰

Lo sentó en una silla y amarro con sogas mágicas, se dispuso a complacerlo a bailarle, quería enloquecerlo quería que no la olvidara, ¿Cómo si pudiera hacerlo?, se acerco a él y con su boca poco a poco fue desabotonando su camisa blanca, dejando al descubierto, su muy marcado torso.

₰Descubrirnos juntos  
muy, muy lentamente,  
llegar a la cumbre  
de tu corazón.₰

Draco la miraba, la desnudaba con la miraba quería soltarse y poseerla quería tenerla, quería hacerla suya como antes, como siempre, quería macar en su piel sus labios.

₰Solos  
solos en la noche  
vives  
cuando duermo yo.₰

Poco a poco la ropa de Pansy fue calleándole en la cara al rubio, hasta que quedo en la exquisita lencería negra, ella sabe que su delirio es la lencería negra, se acerco a él para robarle un beso, robado no tanto como puede robar lo que siempre fue suyo, lo que es suyo.

₰Sueño  
que en realidad te vuelves  
y te traigo al despertar  
a mi mundo real.₰

Él, la veía sentado en la silla, excitado y fascinado, quería soltarse, quería devorarla, pero la conoce, se conocen saben que la noche es larga, y los años de espera merecen la noche perfecta.

₰Y un año de luz  
quisiera yo tenerte,  
amante valiente  
que vives en mí.₰

Termino de desabrochar con su boca la camisa del rubio, dejando al descubierto por completo su marcado pecho, que Pansy poco a poco fue comiendo a besos, lentamente, esta noche lo llevaría a la locura, esta noche se moriría la cordura, en esta noche se calmaría el deseo de 5 años.

₰Descubirnos juntos  
muy, muy lentamente,  
llegar a la cumbre  
de tu corazón.  
Sueños de amor₰

Se sentó sobre de él para despojarlo de su ropa a un no lo libera, poco a poco de desase del pantalón dejándolo solo con un bóxer negro, lo veía ansioso desesperado por soltarse.

₰Sola, sola...  
Esclava soy de tí.  
Y un añoo de luz  
quisiera yo tenerte,  
amante valiente  
que vives en mí₰.  
₰Descubrirnos juntos  
muy, muy lentamente,  
llegar a la cumbre  
de tu corazón...₰

Pansy había despertado los deseos más oscuros del rubio, esos deseos que solo ella podía inspirarle, la noche es joven, el deseo es mucho, ¿podrá apagarse en una noche?, ¿dejarías de tocar el cielo con las manos, por cumplir un deber?, la velada comienza, el juego de la pasión esta iniciando, la batalla carnal se acerca, donde el único vencedor es el verdadero amor.

…continuara

CAPITULO X (parte 2) una vez más

Pansy se sentó sobre de él aun amarrado, recorría su pecho con labios, quería marcarlo, ella quería que si esta era su última noche que ella viera que estuvieron de nuevo juntos, quera dejar su huella en su piel.

₰A media noche en tu cuarto

Comienzo a temblar

Voy recorriendo tu espacio

Lento y sin hablar₰

Mientras lo besaba sentía como se acercaba el momento de liberarlo, como se acercaba el momento de dejarse llevar hasta el cielo, se acerco a sus labios adueñándose de su boca, el beso su cuello, y como pudo logro besar sus pechos, haciéndola soltar un gemido, Pansy estaba a punto de perder el control pero antes de que se eso ocurra, lo soltó, cuando él se sintió libre, libero sus pechos del hermoso pero en estos momentos innecesario sostén.

₰Antes que amanezca

Y el sol aparezca

Quiero detener el tiempo

Llévame ya a ese lugar

A tu universo flotando en tus besos

Quiero estallar quiero volar

Ser lluvia y viento

Bailando en tu cuerpo

Llévame ya₰

Cuando logro liberar los pechos de ella, el se adueño de uno con sus labios, haciéndola delirar, cada gemido, cada suspiro que lograba arrancarle, le sonaba como cantos celestiales. El no quería que la noche acabara, el, la tomo, en sus brazos, agradecía que el apartamento fuera pequeño, por que llego rápidamente a la cama, para que la batalla carnal realmente empezaría.

₰Entre tus labios encuentro

La tranquilidad

Tus manos me van envolviendo

Vuelvo a alucinar₰

Con mucho cuidado la recostó en la cama y con su boca quito la poca ropa que le faltaba a Pansy, para después despojarse del bóxer negro, se acomodaba sobre de ella recorriendo su cuerpo con sus besos, el también deseaba marcarla, dejar su huella en ella, dejar marcado su territorio, ella era de él y el era de ella, pese al tiempo y los malos momentos, en la oscuridad se volvían uno, se complementaban en la pasión, el deseo y el fuego, que quemaba dentro de sus cuerpos, luchando con fuerza para ser liberado, el fuego acumulado en tantos años.

₰Antes que amanezca

Y el sol aparezca

Quiero detener el tiempo

Llévame ya a ese lugar

A tu universo flotando en tus besos

Quiero estallar quiero volar

Ser lluvia y viento

Bailando en tu cuerpo₰

Entre suspiros y gemidos ella le pedía que la hiciera suya, como antes, como siempre, poco, lentamente se fue adentrando a ella, quería que ese momento fuera eterno, quería durara para siempre, las embestidas quedaba el rubio primero eran lentas y poco a poco fueron tomando fuerzas, haciéndose más violentas, ella enterraba sus unas en su espalda, logrando sangrarlo, ella iba a soltar un grito que fue ahogado en los labios del rubio, que volvió a bajar a su cuello y tomo de nuevo uno de sus pechos, bebiendo de él, saciando su sed en el, los gemidos y delirios de placer eran cada vez más fuertes, se alegra de haber puesto un hechizo silenciador a su apartamento.

₰Aferrada a tus sueños

Mirando en tu ayer

Yo antes que amanezca

Quiero detener el tiempo

Llévame ya a ese lugar

A tu universo flotando en tus besos

Quiero estallar quiero volar

Ser lluvia y viento

Bailando en tu cuerpo₰

Poco a poco la batalla carnal estaba terminando, con el mismo cuidado en que se adentro en ella fue saliendo, para terminar recostado en sus pechos, subiendo a sus labios para beber de ellos, ella se volteo y se acurruco junto a, el, él, la rodeo con sus brazos quería tenerla cerca, quería que este momento fuera eterno, la apretó con fuerza hacia él, besándola de nuevo, buscando la revancha de la batalla, esta noche era para amarse hasta que los sorprendiera el amanecer.

₰Llévame ya a ese lugar

A tu universo flotando en tus besos

Quiero estallar quiero volar

Ser lluvia y viento

Bailando en tu cuerpo

Llévame ya.₰

Mientras la besaba noto las manchas de sangre en su mano, solo sonrió y comenzó a besar su cuello y mordió su hombro, ahora era a él quien le tocaba marcar su territorio, ella soltó un grito que mas de dolor era de placer, disfruta esos arranques de posesión, el amanecer se acerca, pero los besos no cesan, el deseo es mucho para apagarlo en una sola noche, sus cuerpos se rendían a la batalla, el sueño los estaba venciendo en solo beso.

La luz del nuevo aparecía por la ventana, los sorprendió entrelazados, el volteo a ver a su acompañante, en su mente se sintió como si el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado, pero lo triste es que el tiempo paso, los dejo atrás, el alejo pensando que así ella encontraría la felicidad, si felicidad, fue muy tonto al pensar que ella lejos de él sería feliz, no pudo entender que solo con él se siente completamente mujer.

Pansy despierta, pero no lo encuentra se sobresalta, por creerse abandonada, cuando ve regresar, con un poco de jugo de calabaza, en su mirada se ve preocupado, ella se acerca y le susurra al oído.

-decidas, lo que decidas, no me arrepiento de nada-

Luego lo beso y se metió a bañar dejando a un rubio muy preocupado, el tiene un deber por cumplir, tiene que casarse, por el honor de la familia, pero donde quedaba lo que deseaba él, dio un suspiro, cuando de adentro es escucho la voz de Pansy que decía.

-si me quieres acompañar, tampoco me arrepentiría-

El rubio sonrió, tenía mucho que pensar, pero también mucho que disfrutar, Pansy ha demostrado conocer al rubio, saber cómo enloquecerlo, antes de decidir, que es lo que él debe sentir, quería llevarse su recuerdo, hasta el último día de su vida, no sabía que es lo que iba a hacer, solo sabía que ella es su mayor placer.

…..continuara


	12. quien da mas

CAPITULO XI ¿Quién da más?

Después de estar con Pansy, Draco apareció en su habitación y para su sorpresa ahí estaba su madre con su ropa lista para el trabajo.

-buenos días hijo-dijo Narcisa

-madre, me asusto-dijo Draco

-disculpa hijo-dijo Narcisa

Draco se volvió a bañar, salió con solo una toalla blanca, cubriendo solo lo necesario, y apenas entraba Narcisa con algo de comida y vio los rasguños en la espalda de su hijo y solo dijo.

-Pansy y su loca manía de marcarte-

-madre, ¿Por qué dice fue ella?-dijo Draco

-simplemente, que ni siquiera a la que se supone será tu esposa, le haz permitido que te haga alguna maraca-dijo Narcisa

Draco, soltó un suspiro y no tuvo nada que decir lo que decía su madre era la infinita verdad, se vistió y se fue a trabajar, mientras tanto en el profeta Pansy estaba completamente distraída, no podía sacarse de la mente la noche anterior salió de sus pensamientos cuando recibió a un visitante inesperado.

-buenos días Hermosa-dijo Blaise

-¿tú qué haces aquí?-dijo Pansy

-que modales son esos-dijo Blaise

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Pansy

-vengo a ver qué es lo que me ofreces-dijo Blaise

-explícate-dijo Pansy

-digamos que me darás por cierta información-dijo Blaise

-vas a traicionar a tu adorada Astoria-dijo sarcásticamente

-solo velo por mis intereses, Astoria tiene el dinero, pero tú tienes el poder de los medios, ¿Quién me da más?, ¿Quién de las dos lo quiere más?-dijo Blaise

-si me das información valiosa, te doy lo que me pidas-dijo Pansy

-digamos, que quiero que limpies las cosas sucias de mi pasado, ¿lo harías?-dijo Blaise

-si lo que me dices es valioso, considérate limpio, conozco a las personas correctas en el ministerio, y tú serás como un ángel –dijo Pansy

-lo sabía, y bien te diré por qué fue que Draco se comprometió con Astoria, para Draco solo hay un ser por el que el haría lo que fuera-dijo Blaise

********************************Flash Back*********************************

Hace 6 años atrás

Recién el niño que sobrevivió había derrotado a Lord Voldemort, los mortifagos que habían sido encontrados culpables habían sido encerrados en Azkaban, los Malfoy se encontraban en investigación, Lucius había sido encontrado culpable.

Narcisa para defender a Draco, dijo que este había sido víctima del maleficio Imperius, pero para ella no había defensa, y Draco estaba destrozado con la sola idea que su madre fuera a dar a Azkaban.

El estaba solo el gran Mansión Malfoy cuando recibió la visita de Astoria y su padre, diciéndole que si se casaba con ella su madre no pondría un pie en Azkaban, y Draco acepto.

********************************Fin del Flash Back*********************************

-y así fue, entonces, lo mío -dijo Blaise

-considérate, limpio-dijo Pansy

…..continuara


	13. la otra cara de Astoria

CAPITULO XII La otra cara de Astoria

Después de que se marcho Blaise, Pansy tenía mucho en que pensar, que hizo el padre de Astoria, ella recordaba que en sus años de escuela, Astoria siempre estuvo enamorada de Draco, y se imaginaba que al ver a Draco necesitando ayuda, se acerco a él, la pregunta es ¿Cómo le hicieron para salvar a Narcisa? Pansy necesito ir a la fuente de sus problemas, Astoria y si bien ella había venido a verla era el momento de regresarle la visita, y a si lo hizo.

Pansy llego a la mansión Greengras, un elfo domestico, le abrió la puerta.

-bienvenida, señorita-dijo el elfo

-busco, a Astoria-dijo Pansy

-Terry, vete de aquí-dijo Astoria que bajaba de las escaleras

-a ¿Qué?, debo el honor de la visita de la editora del profeta-dijo Astoria

-tú ya me visitaste, es hora que yo lo haga-dijo Pansy

-Pansy, ya sabemos que nosotras nos odiamos, ¿ahora qué quieres?-dijo Astoria

-aprendes, rápido niña, y si vengo a ver ¿Qué demonios hiciste, para que Narcisa Malfoy no acabara en Azkaban?-dijo Pansy

-yo, de que me hablas-dijo Astoria

-solo hay una razón en la tierra, por la que Draco haría lo que fuera, y me pregunto qué fue lo que hiciste, para que Draco dejara su sueño de convertirse en Auror, a formar parte de los negocios de tu familia-dijo Pansy

-veo que sabes mucho-dijo Astoria

-no, solo suficiente-dijo Pansy

-y yo que tú me quedaba con lo que ya sabes-dijo Astoria

-me amenazas-dijo Pansy

-no solo te informo, los accidentes pasan, ¿o tanto lo amas, que te arriesgarías a salir lastimada?-dijo Astoria

-cuidado, con lo que dices Astoria, No olvides, con quien estas-dijo Pansy

-yo creo que ya es hora de que te vayas-dijo Astoria

-me voy, pero volveré-dijo Pansy y se marcho

Astoria sabía muy bien que si Pansy se atrevió a ir a enfrentarla es por qué alguien le dijo algo y ese alguien es Blaise.

Astoria llego al apartamento de Blaise y le dijo:

-¿Por qué me traicionaste?-

-ella, limpio mi pasado, puedo tener una vida nueva-dijo Blaise

-de que te sirve una vida nueva, si no llegaras a vivirla-dijo Astoria sacando su varita

-no lo hagas-suplico Blaise

-avada kedabra-dijo Astoria

Una luz verde se robo la vida de Blaise, Astoria no se iba quedar quieta hasta convertirse en la Señora Malfoy, y nada ni nadie se va interponer en su camino.

Mientras tanto Pansy no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, ella iba a descubrir de donde tienen tanto poder, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando llego Vincet.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Vincet mientras se acercaba a ella

-no, la verdad no-dijo Pansy

-es por el ¿verdad?-dijo Vincet

-por él, por que se casa, y por qué se casa sin amor-dijo Pansy

- me duele, verte sufrir-dijo Vincet, dijo tomando su barbilla

-no puedo evitarlo-dijo Pansy

-entonces, te ayudare a recuperarlo-dijo Vincet

-¿enserio?-dijo Pansy

-hay que saber perder, Hermosa-dijo Vincet

-gracias-dijo Pansy y lo abrazo

Pansy sintió segura y triste, ¿Por qué no podía corresponderle a Vincet?, pero no pudo hacerlo estando en Francia no podría hacerlo estando en Londres, donde su verdadero amor esta tan cerca.

La guerra estaba en su curso y el trofeo es un rubio, ¿la rubia o la mónera, quien ganara la guerra?

…continuara


	14. el trio dorado

CAPITULO XIII El trió dorado

Pansy iba a buscar a Blaise, junto con Vincet, ella iba a entregarle los últimos detalles para informarle que podía tener la vida nueva que tanto deseaba, llegaron al apartamento, pero la puerta estaba abierta, rápidamente Vincet y Pansy sacaron sus varitas y lo que encontraron fue a Blaise sin vida.

Pansy se puso a llorar estaba claro que fue Astoria, pero ¿Cómo probarlo?, Vincet mando llamar a un grupo de aurores, mientras Pansy estaba completamente afectada, pero no dejaría que esto quedara así Astoria tendrá que pagar por la muerte de Blaise.

Llegaron los aurores comandados nada más ni nada menos que por el mismísimo Harry Potter; fue tan extraño ese encuentro, por un momento, se miraron fijamente, y se acerco para hablar con ella.

-¿Parkinson, a que viniste?-dijo Harry

-vine, para hablar con él sobre un asunto personal-dijo Pansy

-Parkinson, ¿Blaise, tenía enemigos?-dijo Harry sin rodeos

-Potter, si tengo mis sospechas, pero si te las digo será extra oficial-dijo Pansy

-está bien, nos veremos hoy en mi casa-dijo Harry

Vincet se mantuvo al margen de la situación, pero no abandono a Pansy, mientras Pansy se encargaría del funeral de Blaise tras la caída de Voldemort, Blaise se había quedado solo, esa misma tarde el cuerpo de Blaise fue sepultado, al funeral asistieron Daphne, Nott, Astoria Vincet, Pansy y Draco.

Pese a todo lo que paso Blaise, Pansy y Draco fueron amigos en un tiempo, y era triste estar ahora despidiéndolo, los ojos grises del rubio se encontraron con los verdes de la morena, una mirada cómplice que mostraba compartían ese dolor.

Pansy busco con la mirada Astoria ahí todo cambio, ella sabía que fue ella quien lo mato y no va a descansar para probarlo, ella no iba a ganar, ella no iba a ocupar su lugar, después del funeral. Pansy y Vincet fueron a buscar a Harry.

Llegaron a su casa, les abrió la puerta Ginny, estaba embarazada.

-¿pequeña Weasley?, ¿te casaste con Potter?-dijo Pansy

-¿Parkinson?- dijo Ginny

-Pansy, pasa-dijo Harry detrás de Ginny

-bueno, creo que no hacen faltan presentaciones, Pansy tu ya conoces a mi esposa, aunque ¿quién es él?-dijo Harry

-cierto, el es un amigo Vincet Leblanc-dijo Pansy

Entraron a la sala y para sorpresa también están Hermione y Ron cuando se quedaron solos el trió dorado, y los invitados Harry comenzó con el interrogatorio

-dime tus sospechas-dijo Harry

-no son sospechas estoy segura de que fue Astoria-dijo Pansy

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Hermione

-no ves por qué Astoria, le gano a Malfoy-dijo Ron

-como siempre, solo Granger utiliza la cabeza, y bien Granger-dijo Pansy

Y les conto lo ocurrido, con Blaise, lo que le conto y su enfrentamiento con Astoria, todos se quedaron en silencio, y Hermione rompió el silencio.

-eso explica, por que se casa, con ella y no contigo-dijo Hermione

-si Granger, ese el motivo de su boda, regrese por mi lugar, y ahora la voy hacer pagar-dijo Pansy

-y ¿necesitas nuestra ayuda?-dijo Hermione

-si, Granger, ¿contare con la ayuda del trió dorado?-dijo Pansy

Había pasado el tiempo, por hay cosas que no se olvidan ella es una serpiente que necesitaba la ayuda de los leones, pero el orgullo de un Slytherin nunca se olvida, como la valentía de un Gryffindor.

-si-dijeron el trió dorado al unisonó

Curiosa es la vida verdad, ¿Quién lo diría la ex-Princesa de Slytherin, trabajando de la mano del trió dorado? Pero ya les dije la batalla ha comenzado, y cualquiera puede ser un aliado.

…continuara


	15. Pansy trabajando con Hermione

CAPITULO XIV ¿Pansy trabajando con Hermione?

Pansy estuvo hasta muy tarde en la casa de los Potter, planeando, como terminar con Astoria, antes de irse Hermione detuvo a Pansy.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?-dijo Hermione

-simplemente, por que amo a Draco-dijo Pansy

-eso, lo sé y se nota, pero el ¿te ama?-pregunto Hermione

-si Granger, me ama, se que para ustedes no es lo mejor, pero nos amamos, pese a todo, yo lo amo, y él me ama, yo lo conozco, mejor que nadie, yo siempre estado para él, yo lo amo, y él me ama –dijo Pansy

Hermione se quedo muda, en sus años de escuela, cuando veía a Draco y Pansy juntos, solo los veía como una pareja fría, incapaz de sentir el verdadero amor, pero ahora veía a Pansy, pidiéndoles su ayuda, para volver con él, debe amarlo tanto para pedirle su ayuda.

-y ¿Vincet?-se atrevió a preguntar Hermione

-Vincet, solo fue un vago intento para olvidar, realmente quería olvidar, pero dime, tu estas con Weasley, pero si no pudieras, ¿Qué harías?, yo intente olvidar, pero el amor, es algo que no se puede olvidar, la pasión es algo que no se puede borrar, quedan grabados en la piel, en el alma, tú tienes a Weasley, dime qué ¿harías si no lo tuvieras?-dijo Pansy

Hermione, se quedo muda, no tenia forma de contestarle, lo que Pansy decía tenía razón, ella siempre estuvo con Ron, y nunca se pregunto qué haría si no pudiera estar con él, y de algo se dio cuenta que Pansy, no se iba a dar por vencida.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione, fue a ver a Pansy al Profeta, llevaba un montón de archivos de la época de la pos guerra de Voldemort, aunque nunca lo van admitir las dos son bellas y muy inteligentes ambas ocupaban cargos importantes, ambas estuvieron trabajando toda la mañana, mientras Harry hacia lo mismo en el ministerio, buscando que hico el papa se Astoria para obtener la libertad de Narcisa.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Greengras Astoria preparaba los últimos detalles para su boda, cuando venia bajado su hermana Daphne.

- todavía piensas casarte con Draco-dijo

-si eso no se pone a discusión-dijo Astoria

-estás loca-dijo Daphne

-yo lo amo-dijo Astoria

-pero el no –dijo Daphne

-eso no importa, yo amare por los dos-dijo Astoria

-hay hermanita-dijo Daphne

-sabes mejor hablemos de otra cosa, hoy está todo listo para la cena por tu cumpleaños-dijo Astoria

-a si, se me había olvidado, gracias-dijo Daphne

En las oficinas del profeta seguían Hermione y Ella buscando las pruebas.

-curioso-dijo Hermione

-dime Granger-dijo Pansy

-poco después de anunciado el compromiso de Astoria con Draco, el Sr. Greengras, termino en san mungo en el pabellón de enfermos mentales-dijo Hermione

-insinúas, ¿Qué lo llevaron a la locura con un criuatus, o lo manipularon con un imperius?-dijo Pansy

-todo es posible Parkinson-dijo Hermione

-cierto, con esa idiota todo es posible-dijo Pansy

-sabes si alguien me hubiera dicho cuando estábamos en la escuela que yo terminaría ayudante, pensaría que estaba loco-dijo Hermione

-es la guerra Granger, aunque suene cursi es una guerra por amor-dijo Pansy

Poco después llego Harry, miren esto chicas, les enseño un archivo del departamento de aurores muchos casos sin resolver, y todos apuntan a la menor de las Greengras.

-solo necesitamos una prueba-dijo Harry

-hay un hechizo antiguo-dijo Hermione

-¿Qué necesitas?-dijo Pansy

-alguna pertenencia de ella-dijo Hermione

Mientras los dos ex-Gryffindor y la ex-princesa de Slytherin buscaban como hacer ese hechizo, aparece frente a ellos una lechuza para Pansy.

Era de parte de Astoria invitándola a una cena en honor del cumpleaños de Daphne

-y bien Granger, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesitas?-dijo Pansy

Cuando todo parece acabarse, llega una luz, cuando todo parece aclararse llega la oscuridad, en este mundo hay maldad y bondad.

Pero cuando las grandes mentes se juntan todo puede pasar, si nadie lo hubiera creído el trió dorado trabajando con la Princesa de Slytherin.

Pero el enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo, la pequeña Astoria ángel no es y tiene muchas cuentas que pagar, y solo el amor puede triunfar.

…..continuara


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO XV La fiesta

Todo estaba listo en la mansión Greengras para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Daphne, mientras Pansy y el trió dorado planeaban como Pansy traería un objeto que represente a la menor de los Greengras.

Mientras tanto Draco, parecía un zombie completamente ausente, estaba a escasos días de su boda con Astoria, a escasos días de olvidarse de Pansy para siempre ha unos días terminar de vender su alma al diablo.

Todos llegaban a la mansión Greengras, Astoria estaba recibiendo a todos los invitados que lucía un bello vestido rosa pastel Strapple con una cinta a la altura del busto, y con brillos en toda la parte de arriba del vestido.

En el centro del salón estaba Daphne que llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido negro largo, con cuello estilo mao descubierto de los hombros, dando un toque de distinción en la noche.

Draco como siempre elegantemente vestido de negro completamente, bebiendo para olvidar, bebiendo para no recordar que pronto se casara. Y no será con la única que pudo amar.

Y vio cuando su único amor acompañada por Vincet que ahora vestía un traje de azul marino y Pansy llevaba un bello vestido rojo de escote "v" con pedrería que formaba una mariposa en el pecho el vestido le llegaba poco arriba de las rodillas.

Es triste mirar desde lejos lo que pudo ser de uno, es triste saber que te unes a alguien solo por compromiso, es triste no tener el valor de echar todo al piso.

Hoy Pansy entra a esta mansión buscando un objeto que represente a Astoria, como conseguir algo que represente a Astoria que cosa, Hermione pidió algo que llevara muy a menudo un collar, o algo así.

La música comenzaba a sonar, y solo había alguien que se podría ayudar, y bueno su primera pieza seria con adivinaron Draco, mientras Pansy sacaba a bailar a Draco Vincet se ocupaba de Astoria

₰Sabes que yo no sé olvidar

Me tiembla el corazón me falta voluntad

Tu mi peor devilidad

Te miro y mi valor se empieza a derrumbar

Pero se que te vas

Decidiste por los dos

Que no queda mas que decir adios₰

-¿Qué haces Pansy?-dijo Draco

-confías en mi-dijo Pansy

-te confiaría mi vida-dijo Draco

Pansy solo sonrió, debía admitirlo Draco sabía que decirle

₰Me olvidaras y nuestro amor

Se perdera como la noche

Como el tiempo en el reloj

Me quedara solo dolor

Con hilos cerrados

Lluvia en mi interior₰

-¿Qué dirías, si puedo probar algo que Astoria hizo, y puedo librarte dl compromiso?-dijo Pansy

-solo me preocuparía mi madre-dijo Draco

-ya lo he pensado-dijo Pansy

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-dijo Draco

-consígueme algo de ella-dijo Pansy

₰Me asustaba la obscuridad

Y no sabre que aser

Con tanta soledad

Y sere para ti

Un recuerdo en un rincon

Una foto gris en tu corazon₰

-¿funcionara?-dijo Draco

-confía en mi-dijo Pansy

-confió, pero ya te perdí una vez, no puedo perderte de nuevo-dijo Draco

₰Me olvidaras y nuestro amor

Se perdera como la noche

Como el tiempo en el reloj

Me quedara solo dolor

Con hilos cerrados

Lluvia en mi interior₰

-entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer?-dijo Draco

-consigue eso, y sigue con los planes como si nada-dijo Pansy

-está bien-dijo Draco

₰Quiero escapar retroceder

Quiero borrarte de mi piel

Pero en tu amor vuelvo a caer

Y no puedo odiarte

Ni olvidarte₰

Draco y Pansy fueron llamados por muchos la pareja de hielo, que eran incapaces de sentir amor, pero solo ellos sabía que su amor era intenso, pasional de los que nunca se pueden olvidar, Draco la dejo por cuidar al ser mas preciado para el, pero su recuerdo lo llevo tatuado en la piel.

₰Me quedara solo dolor

Con hilos cerrados

Lluvia en mi interior₰

No solo las marcas pasionales, que a ella le gusta dejar, si no en su corazón por que es a ella ala única que pudo de mostrarle amor.

La música paro y cada quien volvió con quien debería estar, la música volvió a sonar y cada quien bailaba con quien se supone que debe estar.

₰Ayer fuego y hoy cenizas

como un ave que cayó,

sólo estrellas que agonizan como el tiempo en el reloj₰

-¿Qué te dijo?-dijo Vincet

-acepto-dijo Pansy

-¿estás feliz?-dijo Vincet

-solo lo estaré hasta que todo esté en su lugar-dijo Pansy

₰A dos pasos del abismo

Es mejor decir adiós,

Es muy claro no es lo mismo el cariño que el amor₰

-¿te pasa algo?-dijo Astoria

-no, solo pienso en nuestra boda-dijo Draco

-tranquilo mi amor, todo será perfecto-dijo Astoria

₰Me propuse amarte, ya lo ves

que nos hizo trampa el desamor,

sé que entre tú y yo ya no hay después

no quiero arrojarte a las espinas del dolor₰

Pansy y Draco solo se miraban a lo lejos, que dolor tan grande mirar el amor desde lejos, pero estamos buscando la salida, parece que la luz quiere acercarse, y la pareja de hielo tendrá el amor que se merece.

₰Y como duele

saber que tengo que olvidarte,

como duele

pensarte en brazos de otro amante

como duele

saber que nuestro sueño se acabó

como duele₰

Pansy veía como Draco y Astoria desaparecía en medio de la noche, pero tendría que soportar sus Celos es solo por unos días y pronto el volvería a ser suyo, soportar los últimos momentos para volver a ser ellos uno.

₰Cuando se revela el alma

ya que importa la razón

sólo queda un beso frío, sólo sexo sin calor

sé que mi deseo soñará

necio cada noche con tu piel

y mi corazón recordará

que sólo por tí

soy lo que soy

lo sabes bien₰

la velada fue extraña, llena de esperanza, la velada nos deja las ilusiones de que vendrá un mañana, esta velada nos deja el sueño de que el amor, no se olvidar y que ya no se sufrirá el dolor de que el ser amado esta en brazos que no son los de uno.

₰Y como duele

saber que tengo que olvidarte

como duele

pensarte en brazos de otro amante

como duele

saber que nuestro sueño se acabó

despertar, respirar, comenzar

como duele

saber que tengo que olvidarte

como duele

pensarte en brazos de otro amante

como duele

decirme que lo nuestro se acabó

como duele₰

La velada termina, pero nos espera un gran día.

Continuara…


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO XV La fiesta

Todo estaba listo en la mansión Greengras para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Daphne, mientras Pansy y el trió dorado planeaban como Pansy traería un objeto que represente a la menor de los Greengras.

Mientras tanto Draco, parecía un zombie completamente ausente, estaba a escasos días de su boda con Astoria, a escasos días de olvidarse de Pansy para siempre ha unos días terminar de vender su alma al diablo.

Todos llegaban a la mansión Greengras, Astoria estaba recibiendo a todos los invitados que lucía un bello vestido rosa pastel Strapple con una cinta a la altura del busto, y con brillos en toda la parte de arriba del vestido.

En el centro del salón estaba Daphne que llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido negro largo, con cuello estilo mao descubierto de los hombros, dando un toque de distinción en la noche.

Draco como siempre elegantemente vestido de negro completamente, bebiendo para olvidar, bebiendo para no recordar que pronto se casara. Y no será con la única que pudo amar.

Y vio cuando su único amor acompañada por Vincet que ahora vestía un traje de azul marino y Pansy llevaba un bello vestido rojo de escote "v" con pedrería que formaba una mariposa en el pecho el vestido le llegaba poco arriba de las rodillas.

Es triste mirar desde lejos lo que pudo ser de uno, es triste saber que te unes a alguien solo por compromiso, es triste no tener el valor de echar todo al piso.

Hoy Pansy entra a esta mansión buscando un objeto que represente a Astoria, como conseguir algo que represente a Astoria que cosa, Hermione pidió algo que llevara muy a menudo un collar, o algo así.

La música comenzaba a sonar, y solo había alguien que se podría ayudar, y bueno su primera pieza seria con adivinaron Draco, mientras Pansy sacaba a bailar a Draco Vincet se ocupaba de Astoria

₰Sabes que yo no sé olvidar

Me tiembla el corazón me falta voluntad

Tu mi peor devilidad

Te miro y mi valor se empieza a derrumbar

Pero se que te vas

Decidiste por los dos

Que no queda mas que decir adios₰

-¿Qué haces Pansy?-dijo Draco

-confías en mi-dijo Pansy

-te confiaría mi vida-dijo Draco

Pansy solo sonrió, debía admitirlo Draco sabía que decirle

₰Me olvidaras y nuestro amor

Se perdera como la noche

Como el tiempo en el reloj

Me quedara solo dolor

Con hilos cerrados

Lluvia en mi interior₰

-¿Qué dirías, si puedo probar algo que Astoria hizo, y puedo librarte dl compromiso?-dijo Pansy

-solo me preocuparía mi madre-dijo Draco

-ya lo he pensado-dijo Pansy

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-dijo Draco

-consígueme algo de ella-dijo Pansy

₰Me asustaba la obscuridad

Y no sabre que aser

Con tanta soledad

Y sere para ti

Un recuerdo en un rincon

Una foto gris en tu corazon₰

-¿funcionara?-dijo Draco

-confía en mi-dijo Pansy

-confió, pero ya te perdí una vez, no puedo perderte de nuevo-dijo Draco

₰Me olvidaras y nuestro amor

Se perdera como la noche

Como el tiempo en el reloj

Me quedara solo dolor

Con hilos cerrados

Lluvia en mi interior₰

-entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer?-dijo Draco

-consigue eso, y sigue con los planes como si nada-dijo Pansy

-está bien-dijo Draco

₰Quiero escapar retroceder

Quiero borrarte de mi piel

Pero en tu amor vuelvo a caer

Y no puedo odiarte

Ni olvidarte₰

Draco y Pansy fueron llamados por muchos la pareja de hielo, que eran incapaces de sentir amor, pero solo ellos sabía que su amor era intenso, pasional de los que nunca se pueden olvidar, Draco la dejo por cuidar al ser mas preciado para el, pero su recuerdo lo llevo tatuado en la piel.

₰Me quedara solo dolor

Con hilos cerrados

Lluvia en mi interior₰

No solo las marcas pasionales, que a ella le gusta dejar, si no en su corazón por que es a ella ala única que pudo de mostrarle amor.

La música paro y cada quien volvió con quien debería estar, la música volvió a sonar y cada quien bailaba con quien se supone que debe estar.

₰Ayer fuego y hoy cenizas

como un ave que cayó,

sólo estrellas que agonizan como el tiempo en el reloj₰

-¿Qué te dijo?-dijo Vincet

-acepto-dijo Pansy

-¿estás feliz?-dijo Vincet

-solo lo estaré hasta que todo esté en su lugar-dijo Pansy

₰A dos pasos del abismo

Es mejor decir adiós,

Es muy claro no es lo mismo el cariño que el amor₰

-¿te pasa algo?-dijo Astoria

-no, solo pienso en nuestra boda-dijo Draco

-tranquilo mi amor, todo será perfecto-dijo Astoria

₰Me propuse amarte, ya lo ves

que nos hizo trampa el desamor,

sé que entre tú y yo ya no hay después

no quiero arrojarte a las espinas del dolor₰

Pansy y Draco solo se miraban a lo lejos, que dolor tan grande mirar el amor desde lejos, pero estamos buscando la salida, parece que la luz quiere acercarse, y la pareja de hielo tendrá el amor que se merece.

₰Y como duele

saber que tengo que olvidarte,

como duele

pensarte en brazos de otro amante

como duele

saber que nuestro sueño se acabó

como duele₰

Pansy veía como Draco y Astoria desaparecía en medio de la noche, pero tendría que soportar sus Celos es solo por unos días y pronto el volvería a ser suyo, soportar los últimos momentos para volver a ser ellos uno.

₰Cuando se revela el alma

ya que importa la razón

sólo queda un beso frío, sólo sexo sin calor

sé que mi deseo soñará

necio cada noche con tu piel

y mi corazón recordará

que sólo por tí

soy lo que soy

lo sabes bien₰

la velada fue extraña, llena de esperanza, la velada nos deja las ilusiones de que vendrá un mañana, esta velada nos deja el sueño de que el amor, no se olvidar y que ya no se sufrirá el dolor de que el ser amado esta en brazos que no son los de uno.

₰Y como duele

saber que tengo que olvidarte

como duele

pensarte en brazos de otro amante

como duele

saber que nuestro sueño se acabó

despertar, respirar, comenzar

como duele

saber que tengo que olvidarte

como duele

pensarte en brazos de otro amante

como duele

decirme que lo nuestro se acabó

como duele₰

La velada termina, pero nos espera un gran día.

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO XVI El collar

Draco y Astoria estaban solo apartados del mundo, Draco tenía guardada la esperanza que sea lo que sea que esté planeando Pansy funcione, mientras besaba Astoria recordaba los labios de Pansy, tenía que evocar sus recuerdos para estar con Astoria, necesita delinear su figura en el cuerpo de la otra, por eso siempre será Astoria la otra que solo sirve para descargar los recuerdos.

Draco, besaba el cuello de Astoria despojándola de sus ropas, mientras ella hace lo mismo con él, tener que estar con ella, y que cada vez que la besa cierra los ojos para imaginarla recordarla y solo amarla en la distancia.

Hoy esta noche será eterna pero mantiene la promesa de que el final se acerca un final, en que existe la ilusión de que estará con su amor.

Astoria besa el pecho de Draco mientras le quita la camisa, besaba la espalda de Draco y vio los rasguños que le había dejado, dejo de besarlo.

-estuviste con ella-dijo Astoria

Eso no era una pregunta era una afirmación, Draco no dijo nada solo la beso, tenía en mente las palabras de Pansy de seguir con los planes y pronto estarían juntos, de nuevo juntos, todo lo vale por estar de nuevo juntos, juntos PESE A TODO estarán de nuevo juntos.

Astoria no imaginaba que Draco la besaba con tanta pasión por que se imagina a Pansy se imagina sus labios, su piel, que en sus pensamientos es con ella con quien esta.

Draco le hacía el amor al cuerpo de Astoria, pero en su ente era el cuerpo de Pansy, terminaba esa extraña tortura de tener que estar con Astoria.

-te amo-dijo Astoria

-y yo-dijo Draco

Esta tortura de mentirle fingirle amor, por la seguridad de los que ama, hacer siempre lo que debe de hacer por mantener el estatus de la familia, salvar el honor caído, eso lo estaba matando, estar con Astoria cuando ama y amara a Pansy acabaría por enloquecerlo en algún momento.

Tenerlo todo y a la vez no tener nada es así como se siente Draco se sabe que muchos desearían su lugar, posición, una mujer que si es bella, pero Draco cambiara todo por solo dos cosas la seguridad de su madre y estar con su único amor.

La mañana llego Draco se despidió de Astoria y se apareció en su habitación cuando la voz de un ángel lo llamo.

-¿lo conseguiste?-dijo Pansy

Draco saco de su bolsillo una gargantilla que tenía un dije que decía Astoria, Pansy le sonrió, Draco se acerco a besarla necesitaba su calor, su piel, necesitaba tenerla en la realidad, amarla ella en cuerpo y alma.

La levanto lo que hizo que Pansy enroscara sus piernas alrededor de él, lo besaba como si fuera el último instante de vida, ella también lo necesitaba, necesitaba marcarlo de nuevo, necesitaba quitar de su cuerpo el olor de ella, necesitaba llenarse de él.

Draco recorría su cuerpo como si quisiera grabarse cada centímetro de ella, la amaba tanto soñaba con amarla para toda la eternidad, amarla y que el mundo lo supiera, amarla hasta que la vida se le valla.

Después de amarse tuvieron que separarse, Pansy fue a buscar al trió dorado, se cito con Hermione en un café muggle.

-Hola Granger-dijo Pansy

-Parkinson-dijo Hermione

Pansy se sentó a junto con Hermione

-¿lo conseguiste?-dijo Hermione

-por supuesto-dijo Pansy

Hermione tomo la gargantilla y vertió sobre ella una poción extraña

-¿Qué es?-dijo Pansy

-locos lamentos, hará que Astoria tenga los recuerdos de todo lo que ha hecho hasta llevarla a la locura-dijo Hermione

-hay cura-dijo Pansy

-solo que confiese-dijo Hermione

La unión del trió dorado y la princesa de Slytherin rindo frutos sorprendentes.

Continuara….

CAPITULO XVII El principio del fin

Hermione terminaba de hacer el ritual con la gargantilla y se la devolvió a Pansy

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?-dijo Hermione

-Draco, lo hizo-dijo Pansy

-vaya, entonces si se aman-dijo Hermione

-aun lo dudas, ¿verdad?-dijo Pansy

-no, creo que ya no puedo dudar-dijo Hermione

-Granger, me voy-dijo y se fue

Pansy llevaba consigo la gargantilla, solo espera que el plan de Hermione funcione, en esa gargantilla es su última carta, su última esperanza de una vida dichosa, esa gargantilla era la espera de un mañana.

Fue al profeta a buscar a Vincet, le entrego la gargantilla y le dijo que buscar a Draco, y bueno Vincet prometió ayudar a Pansy a volver con Draco, fue a la corporación Malfoy Greengras y busco a Draco.

-Leblanc-dijo Draco

-Malfoy-dijo Vincet

-siéntate-dijo Draco

-te mandan, esto –dijo –Vincet y puso la gargantilla en la mesa

Draco, tomo la gargantilla, Vincet se levantaba para irse, pero Draco lo detuvo y le dijo:

-¿Por qué nos ayudas?-

-por que la amo, y como la amo solo deseo su felicidad, y ella al parecer solo es feliz, contigo-dijo Vincet

Draco dejo que Vincet se fuera aunque las palabras que le dijo a un sonaban en su cabeza, pero no era hora de pensar en eso era hora de buscar a Astoria, estar con Astoria era lo peor de su historia, se fue rumbo a la mansión Greengras a buscarla.

Llego y Astoria esta como loca buscando su gargantilla.

-hola interrumpo-dijo Draco

-no amor, claro que no-dijo Astoria

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Draco

-busco-decía Astoria pero Draco la interrumpió

-buscabas esto-dijo Draco mostrándole la gargantilla

-¿Dónde estaba?-dijo Astoria

-se atoro en mi saco-dijo Draco

Draco, le hizo una seña a Astoria y esta se acerco para que Draco le pusiera la gargantilla, cuando Astoria tuvo puesta su gargantilla, se desmayo.

El final se acerca la pequeña Astoria va a rendir cuentas, el amor que ha sobrevivido PESE A TODO tendrá al fin su nuevo comienzo.

Draco Y Pansy lo han soportado todo y están a pasos para decir estamos juntos PESE A TODO, los locos lamentos, nos revelaran todo la maldad que oculta la rubia, el fin se acerca y pondrá todo en su lugar.

…..continuara


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO XVII El principio del fin

Hermione terminaba de hacer el ritual con la gargantilla y se la devolvió a Pansy

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?-dijo Hermione

-Draco, lo hizo-dijo Pansy

-vaya, entonces si se aman-dijo Hermione

-aun lo dudas, ¿verdad?-dijo Pansy

-no, creo que ya no puedo dudar-dijo Hermione

-Granger, me voy-dijo y se fue

Pansy llevaba consigo la gargantilla, solo espera que el plan de Hermione funcione, en esa gargantilla es su última carta, su última esperanza de una vida dichosa, esa gargantilla era la espera de un mañana.

Fue al profeta a buscar a Vincet, le entrego la gargantilla y le dijo que buscar a Draco, y bueno Vincet prometió ayudar a Pansy a volver con Draco, fue a la corporación Malfoy Greengras y busco a Draco.

-Leblanc-dijo Draco

-Malfoy-dijo Vincet

-siéntate-dijo Draco

-te mandan, esto –dijo –Vincet y puso la gargantilla en la mesa

Draco, tomo la gargantilla, Vincet se levantaba para irse, pero Draco lo detuvo y le dijo:

-¿Por qué nos ayudas?-

-por que la amo, y como la amo solo deseo su felicidad, y ella al parecer solo es feliz, contigo-dijo Vincet

Draco dejo que Vincet se fuera aunque las palabras que le dijo a un sonaban en su cabeza, pero no era hora de pensar en eso era hora de buscar a Astoria, estar con Astoria era lo peor de su historia, se fue rumbo a la mansión Greengras a buscarla.

Llego y Astoria esta como loca buscando su gargantilla.

-hola interrumpo-dijo Draco

-no amor, claro que no-dijo Astoria

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Draco

-busco-decía Astoria pero Draco la interrumpió

-buscabas esto-dijo Draco mostrándole la gargantilla

-¿Dónde estaba?-dijo Astoria

-se atoro en mi saco-dijo Draco

Draco, le hizo una seña a Astoria y esta se acerco para que Draco le pusiera la gargantilla, cuando Astoria tuvo puesta su gargantilla, se desmayo.

El final se acerca la pequeña Astoria va a rendir cuentas, el amor que ha sobrevivido PESE A TODO tendrá al fin su nuevo comienzo.

Draco Y Pansy lo han soportado todo y están a pasos para decir estamos juntos PESE A TODO, los locos lamentos, nos revelaran todo la maldad que oculta la rubia, el fin se acerca y pondrá todo en su lugar.

…..continuara


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO XVIII LA confesión

Draco, tomo Astoria en sus brazos y desapareció con ella a su mansión y ahí ya lo estaba esperando Pansy.

-¿Qué demonios, le va a pasar?-dijo Draco, recostando a Astoria en su cama

-tranquilo Draco, no soy una asesina-dijo Pansy

-pero, ¿Qué le pasara?-dijo Draco

-según Granger, tendrá alucinaciones-dijo Pansy

-¿Granger, HERMIONE GRANGER?-dijo Draco

-sí, que conoces otra-dijo Pansy

-¿y qué le hiciste para que te ayudara?-dijo Draco

-nada, no soy Astoria-dijo Pansy

-lo sé, pero me sorprende que te ayudaran-dijo Draco, abrazándola

-son el trió dorado, ellos son los buenos-dijo Pansy,

-¿y ahora que pasara?-dijo Draco

-esperar-dijo Pansy

-a que-dijo Draco

-a que despierte-dijo Pansy

En sus sueños, bueno sus pesadillas Astoria recordar los pasajes más oscuros de su vida, ha su mente llegaban las imágenes del todo el daño que ha causado, solo se veía una mueca horror en la cara de Astoria, y gritos ahogados comenzaban a salir.

-ya es hora-dijo Pansy

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Astoria

-en mi casa-dijo Draco

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar Pansy hechizo a Astoria, con sogas mágicas

-¿Qué me haces?-dijo Astoria

-miedo, querida-dijo Pansy

-Draco ¿Qué es esto?-dijo Astoria

-yo, las, dejo solas-dijo Draco y salió

Pero antes de irse Pansy le dio un beso, un beso digno de su gran amor y pasión, Astoria los miro con odio y repulsión.

-¿Qué quieres Parkinson?-dijo Astoria

-que me digas, todo lo que tu retorcida cabecita recuerde-dijo Pansy

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré?-dijo Astoria

-que es lo único que lo detendrá-dijo Pansy

-y ¿Qué me pasara? Zorra-dijo Astoria

-jajaja ZORRA, la única ZORRA aquí eres tu-dijo Pansy

-estúpida-dijo Astoria

-mira estoy perdiendo, mi poca paciencia, así que por las buenas o las malas-dijo Pansy

-imbécil-dijo Astoria

-que modales, estoy pensando en leremancia o un cruciatus-dijo Pansy

-crucio-dijo Pansy apuntando a Astoria

-Zorra-dijo Astoria

-legermen-dijo Pansy

/vio como Astoria, hacia favores sexuales al primer ministro de magia, para obtener la libertad de Narcisa/

-Astoria que asco-dijo Pansy

-legermen-dijo Pansy

/vio como Astoria mataba a Blaise:

-¿Por qué me traicionaste?- dijo Astoria

-ella, limpio mi pasado, puedo tener una vida nueva-dijo Blaise

-de que te sirve una vida nueva, si no llegaras a vivirla-dijo Astoria sacando su varita

-no lo hagas-suplico Blaise

-avada kedabra-dijo Astoria /

Pansy estaba furiosa con ese último recuerdo, quería matarla en ese momento Blaise, fue su mejor amigo, su apoyo, y si lo quiso mucho

-crucio-dijo Pansy

-te dolió, Parkinson, te dolió ver que YO MATE A BLAISE-dijo Astoria

-LOTERIA-grito Hermione

Hermione estaba oculta en un armario

-pagaras Astoria, te tengo lista una reservación para ti sola en Azkaban-dijo Hermione

-fue muy estúpido de tu parte confesar un crimen a la jefa de aurores-dijo Pansy

Draco entro a la habitación él había escuchado todo, solo pudo abrazar a Pansy, el final está muy cerca, podrán demostrar que su amor esta PESE A TODO

…..continuara


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO XIV Daphne y Pansy

Poco después aparecieron Harry y Ron, y detuvieron a Astoria, junto a ellos estaba Vincet

-mi hermosa, princesa inglesa, es hora del final-dijo Vincet

-Vincet, te vas-dijo Pansy

-si mi hermosa, ya no hay nada que te detenga, serás feliz-dijo Vincet

Pansy comenzó a llorar, Vincet, fue su apoyo y estaba muy triste por qué no lo pudo amar

-no llores mi princesa, esta es tu felicidad, lo amas, y el te ama-dijo Vincet

Pansy abrazo a Vincet, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que encontrara la felicidad, Vincet corto a ese abrazo era hora de que regresara a Paris, hacer su vida, a buscar su nuevo comienzo.

-se feliz, mi princesa inglesa-dijo Vincet y se fue

Pansy se despidió de Vincet, y salió de ahí, había una persona con la que debía hablar fue su amiga y compañera, ella necesitaba verla, y en cierta medida, pedirle perdón.

Con la ayuda de Theo, Pansy hablaría con Daphne

-¿estás segura?-dijo Theo

-sí, solo espero que ella quiera escucharme-dijo

-pasa ella te está esperando-dijo Theo

Pansy entro lentamente y ahí estaba Daphne esperándola

-y bien ¿Qué querías decirme?-dijo Daphne

-venia pedirte perdón-

-perdón a mi ¿Por qué?-

-por que yo nunca quise lastimarte-

-explícate-

-tú eras mi mejor amiga, pero ella es tu hermana, y aunque, la guerra era entre Astoria y yo, te lastime y eso me duele-y ya no pudo continuar mas comenzaba a llorar

-no estoy orgullosa de mi hermana, yo sabía que Draco te ama, y enterarme de lo que ella hizo, me duele más, Pansy yo no tengo nada que perdonarte-

-¿podremos ser amigas como antes?-

-claro-

El final está cerca, es momento que todo quede en su lugar, las cosas vuelvan a donde pertenecen, el sufrimiento fue mucho, pero la recompensa es grande, Pansy logro recuperar la amistad de Daphne ahora se disponía ir al cementerio a despedirse de Blaise.

-ella pagara por lo que te hizo- dijo acercándose a la tumba de Blaise

-hay Blaise, por que tuvo que pasar esto-dijo entre sollozos

-ya es el final mi amor-dijo Draco a sus espaldas

-Draco-

-si estoy aquí, y ya nunca te dejare ir-

Se abrazaron este es el comienzo del fin, pero su amor estuvo siempre vivo PESE A TODO, es hora de comenzar a vivir una hermosa vida juntos, llena de la luz que siempre se les había negado.

…..continuara


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO XX PESE A TODO AL FIN

Habían pasado 8 meses, el ministerio de magia condeno a Astoria al beso del dementor, Daphne decidió, continuar trabajando con Draco, con su hermana condenada al beso del dementor, alguien tenía que mantener el honor de la familia.

Vincet, regreso a Paris, con el corazón roto, pero con la cabeza en alto, por que hizo lo que se hace cuando se ama de verdad, que es velar por la felicidad. Del ser amado aunque sea en otros brazos.

Narcisa al fin estaba feliz, estos años en los que ella tenía tranquilidad, no sentía verdadera felicidad, Pues su hijo su adoración era infeliz, hoy en mucho tiempo lo vio realmente feliz.

Pansy tenía muchas ocupaciones como editora del profeta, pero la más importante era recuperar el tiempo perdido con su amor, su felicidad no podía ser mayor, se casaba con Draco, en menos de un mes, todo estaba listo.

Cuanta es la felicidad de Draco, que el trió Dorado estaba invitado a la boda, en los meses que han pasado Daphne a buscado por todos los medios posibles indulgencia para su hermana, pero se descubrió que ella provoco la locura de su padre, y ahí se detuvo sus intentos de que le dieran la indulgencia a su hermana.

Parecía que la calma había llegado al fin a sus vidas, ya no había obstáculos para poder vivir, su amor, un amor que nadie creía que existiera un amor tan fuerte que ha sobrevivido, PESE A TODO, pese a cualquier duda, pese a cualquier cosa, ha sobrevivido, un amor que para muchos era solo un pose, nunca creyeron en ellos, para el mundo eran la pareja de hielo, pero nunca supieron que la pareja de hielo, tiene un calor que supera al mismo infierno.

Pansy estaba en su apartamento, viendo su vestido de novia, se sentía como en un sueño, su vestido simplemente era como siempre los soñó, era con bello escote en forma de corazón que a hacia verse más hermosa, una cinta que acentúa su cintura.

Guardo el vestido en su armario, y se disponía a dormir pero esta noche, ella no iba a dormir.

-tan temprano te vas a dormir-dijo la voz de Astoria

-no deberías de estar en Azkaban-

-la seguridad no es como antes-dijo sacando su varita

-si ya lo veo ¿qué quieres?- mientras buscaba su varita

-tú arruinaste mi vida-

-no solo vine por lo mío-

-TUYO, tú te fuiste, y estuve con él- soltó furiosa

-pero ni así te amo-

Ahí Astoria intento atacarla, pero bueno Pansy fue mortifaga, se aprenden cosas cuando se es mortifago, Astoria lanzaba cualquier tipo de maleficio y Pansy exitosamente lograba esquivarlos.

Lo que quería era desamarla, no quería librarla del beso del dementor, así quedaron frente a frente a ella Astoria desarmada.

-¿me mataras Parkinson?-

-no, desmaius-

Tomo el cuerpo de Astoria y lo llevo a Azkaban, donde recibió el beso del Dementor

-mi amor-dijo Draco

-aquí estoy-

-¿estás bien?-

-sí, este es el fin-

Las cosas se compusieron después de todo, un amor que ha sobrevivido PESE A TODO, era hora que recibiera su final que valiera la pena el luchar contra todo por una vida nueva donde su amor fuera posible.

Hoy es el gran día el día soñado, la boda de Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, había una ceremonia llena de invitados, el ex príncipe de Slytherin por primera vez en su vida es feliz.

Por primera vez en su vida, la pareja real de Slytherin demostró su amor al mundo, demostró que no son la pareja de hielo, que lucharon PESE A TODO por estar juntos.

Se fundieron en un beso, demostrando que su amor, es verdadero, no es solo una pose.

-al fin estamos juntos-dijo Pansy

-aun sigo sin entender-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-que me ames PESE A TODO-

-¿PESE A TODO?-

-**pese a que te intente olvidar**

**Pese a lo mucho que te pude lastimar**

**Pese a que no se amar**

**Pese a que **– y el puso un dedo en los labios

-pese a todo aquello que quieras nombrar yo siempre te voy a amar-

FIN


	23. Chapter 23

EPILOGO

Increíble han pasado veinte años, veinte años de una vida hermosa Pansy y Draco tuvieron dos hijos, Scorpius de 17 años el vivo retrato de Draco y Narcisa de 15 años, idéntica a Pansy salvo por los ojos, ella heredo los ojos de hielo de su padre.

Hoy era la cena de año nuevo, este año se celebraría en la mansión Malfoy, la primera celebración desde la muerte de Narcisa, ella murió hace cinco años, y hoy Draco celebra el año nuevo con su familia y amigos.

El trió dorado ha sido invitado, los primeros en llegar fueron Harry y su familia, Pansy salió a recibirlos juntos con sus hijos de inmediato los jóvenes se fueron al jardín.

-Albus quería llegar antes-le susurro Ginny a Pansy

-solo, espero que Draco no se entere del por qué-

-no, pobre de mi niño, con lo celoso que es-

-de ¿qué tanto hablan?- pregunto Harry

-de tu hijo, y de Narcisa-dijo Ginny

-jajaja aun no la convencer-dijo Harry

-¿convencer a quien Potter?-dijo Draco a sus espaladas

-nada cariño-dijo Pansy tomándolo del brazo

Pero ya no pudieron continuar cuando llegaron Hermione y Ron con los mellizos Hugo Y Rose , mientras sus padres se podían ha charlas los jóvenes aprovecharon para desaparecer.

En el jardín James y Scorpius apostaban para ver que ridículo hacia Albus al intentar declarársele a Narcisa, mientras ella platicaba con Lily, cuando llegaron los mellizos Weasley.

Hugo se unió a la apuesta, cuando Rose y Scorpius se alejaron de la multitud, para disfrutar de una hermosa noche de año nuevo, los jóvenes enamorados hubieran disfrutado de mas privacidad, solo que se distrajeron al ver llegar a Arthur el hijo de Vincet Leblanc.

Vincet se caso a los dos años después que Pansy y Draco, después de su boda vino a Londres y pudo llevar una relación amistosa con ellos.

Arthur era la competencia de Albus, el también estaba enamorado de Narcisa

-pobre Albus-suspiro Rose

-sí, y yo pensé que ahora si se animaba-

La pareja no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a James y Hugo para ver cómo le va a Albus, mientras los jóvenes estaban concentrados en ver si Albus al fin se atrevía a decláresele a Narcisa, llegaron Natalie y Eliot Nott los hijos de Daphne y Theo Natalie fue de inmediato con su novio James y Eliot a buscar a su novia Lily.

Entre Natalie y Lily buscaron la forma de llevarse a Arthur, cosa que no fue muy difícil, por que el quedo deslumbrado al conocer a Estrella Longbottom la hija de Luna y Neville.

Así todos buscaron la forma para que Albus al fin pudiera declarársele a Narcisa, dentro de la casa Harry, Ron, Neville, Vincet, Theo y Draco apostaban sobre si Albus lograría decir una palabra coherente.

-Potter, tu hijo no puede ni decirle hola- se burlo Draco

-Harry, si mi ahijado parece gelatina jajaja-dijo entre risas Ron

Neville solo se mantenía en silencio pero estaba muy divertido, y Vincet y Theo hablan sobre otras cosas

En el otro lado del salón estaban Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Daphne, Monic (la esposa de Vincet) y Pansy

- Pansy, si todo sale bien seremos familia-dijo Ginny

-solo, si logra decir algo-dijo Pansy

Monic, y Luna hablaban de lo bien que se ven juntos sus hijos, y Daphne conversaba muy animadamente con Hermione

En el jardín estaban Narcisa y Albus solos, ella estaba lo más tranquila posible, pero su corazón latía desbocado

-cissy yo-decía Albus

Ella lo miraba trataba de mostrarse paciente

-yo quería decirte- y sentó a lado de ella

-si Albus- y le sonrió cosa que hizo que el chico se pusiera más nervioso

-quieresserminovia-

-perdón-

-te preguntaba si ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

Narcisa abrazo a Albus como respuesta

-sí, sí quiero-

Después Albus y Narcisa se besaron lo cual hizo que todos festejaran no solo el año nuevo si no que al fin Albus tuvo valor.

-James, me debes 20 galeones- grito Scorpius

-te los pago solo, por que me alegra que al fin lo haya logrado-

Al parecer todo salió bien, después de todo, un amor que sobrevivo PESE A TODO dio frutos, una amistad que surgió en mundo nuevo y ha dejado una nueva generación diferente libre de estar con quien el corazón le dicta libre de prejuicios.


End file.
